


SooChan ― More Than Words

by anubeenuhippo



Category: SooChan - Fandom, 너의 시선이 머무는 곳에 | Where Your Eyes Linger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubeenuhippo/pseuds/anubeenuhippo
Summary: Bertemu tanpa sengaja di bandara, Gichan dan Euisoo memulai takdir untuk pelan-pelan menjalin rasa secara sederhana dan hangat.===========! BxB! Slice of life, slow paced story! Where Your Eyes Linger actor! Up tiap hari Minggu! Inspired by Westlife -- More than words! estimasi: ± 12 Chapter
Relationships: Han Tae Joo/Kang Gook, Jang Eui Soo/Han Gi Chan, Kang Gook/Han Tae Joo
Kudos: 10





	1. Tanpa Nama

◎◎◎

◎◎

◎

Suasana bandara di terminal kedatangan siang itu cukup ramai dengan hiruk pikuk pengumuman pesawat _landing, boarding,_ dan pengumuman sejenis. Lamat-lamat juga sampai di telinga suara sahut-menyahut jeritan senang ketika bertemu dengan orang yang ditunggu. Semua suara menyatu dan menambah ramainya kondisi bandara. 

Dengan tas punggung yang agak berat satu sosok berjalan mencari kursi untuk ia duduki. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru. Celakanya hampir semua kursi tunggu penuh.

Berulang kali ia mendesah kesal karena kursi yang seharusnya bisa diduduki malah dipakai untuk menyimpan koper atau tas. Bahkan ada yang dengan seenaknya berbaring dan memakai empat kursi sekaligus. Egois!

Mau tak mau ia berjalan sedikit ke belakang.

Untung masih ada kursi yang bisa ia duduki di bagian ujung dekat jendela besar. Sepertinya deret itu sedikit lengang karena orang malas untuk jalan agak jauh.

Setelah ia menempelkan bokongnya untuk duduk, perutnya berbunyi. Cukup kencang. Bapak tua di sampingnya sampai tersenyum simpul antara menganggap itu lucu dan paham bahwa ia lapar. Bapak tua itu masih dengan senyumnya menyodorkan sebungkus camilan.

Dengan sopan ia tolak. Antara sungkan dan malu.

Memang sial baginya hari ini. Dia begitu terburu-buru mengejar untuk menyelesaikan tugas di kantor sampai ia tak sempat sarapan. Hanya secangkir kopi hangat dari _coffee machine_ yang dia konsumsi hari ini. Tentu itu tak cukup mengingat ia harus segera berpindah tempat untuk menjemput bosnya. Dia yakin betul bahwa bosnya bisa mengamuk kalau-kalau dia telat.

Sebenarnya dia tahu bosnya nanti akan mengajak singgah makan. Tak akan menderita kalau menunggu sedikit lagi. Tapi perutnya tak setuju dengan pemikiran itu.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jika ia tak salah perhitungan, seharusnya Pak Bos mendarat 30 menit lagi. Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk membeli camilan pengganjal perut.

Dengan membathin harap agar perhitungannya tak salah, sosok kurus tinggi tadi melangkah ke mini market di dekat area tunggu _gate_ barat 2. Ia tak mau mempertaruhkan kemungkinan selisih waktu dengan pesawat bosnya karena memilih gerai makanan yang agak jauh.

Sesampainya di mini market, sosok kurus itu langsung menuju rak makanan. Sempat tergoda untuk membeli ramen instan yang tampak menggiurkan. Tapi, dia begitu malas untuk bersegera menghabiskan kuah panas. Dia lebih memilih makanan yang bisa ia bungkus jika tak habis.

Pilihan pun jatuh pada satu kotak kimbab. Ada beberapa potong kecil kimbab dalam satu kotak. Sekitar lima atau enam. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah cukup mengundang nafsu makan yang bergejolak. Dia memang suka kimbab apalagi yang seperti ini.

Setelah itu dia melangkah ke kasir, meminta kimbabnya dihangatkan.

"Atas nama?" tanya kasir itu.

"Gichan."

Sambil menunggu kimbab dihangatkan, sosok kurus bernama Gichan berjalan menuju rak minuman. Sedikit berselisih jalan dengan seorang pria bongsor yang baru saja mengambil air mineral. Lorong di rak minuman memang lebih sempit dibanding yang lain.

Pria bongsor itu menyingkir sedikit. Mempersilakan Gichan untuk lewat lebih dulu. Gichan berterima kasih untuk itu. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang menjaga sopan santun pikirnya.

Gichan memeriksa rak minuman beberapa kali. Ia mendesah kecewa. Sayang sekali yang ia cari tak ada.

"Apa kimbabnya masih ada?" sayup-sayup percakapan dari meja kasir terdengar ketika Gichan melangkah kembali ke meja kasir.

Sang kasir meminta maaf sambil menggeleng. "Kimbab terakhir baru saja laku." Kasir itu menunjuk Gichan.

"Ada nasi katsu jika kau mau, Tuan," tawar kasir itu pada pria bongsor yang tadi berpapasan dengan Gichan di depan rak minuman.

Pria itu menolak dengan sopan dan mengatakan akan memilih makanan lain saja.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Gichan bergeser. "Ada air mineral yang tak dingin?" tanya Gichan pada kasir. Kimbab hanya sempurna rasanya jika disandingkan dengan air mineral. Tak ada gangguan rasa dan dengan maksimal bisa menikmati keindahan rasa yang ada di tiap isi kimbab.

Lagi-lagi kasir itu harus meminta maaf. "Maaf, Tuan. Stok sedang kosong. Baru saja habis." Kasir itu menunjuk pria bongsor tadi yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Gichan.

Gichan menoleh pada pria itu. Di tangannya sudah ada satu potong roti. Dia balas menatap Gichan dan jujurnya Gichan tahu yang ditatap pria bongsor itu adalah tangannya yang sedang memegang kimbab.

Gichan dengan protektif membawa kimbab yang sudah dihangatkan untuk kembali ke deret rak minuman. Yogurt leci menjadi pilihannya untuk menemani kimbab. Saat ia kembali ke meja kasir, pria bongsor tadi tengah bicara melalui ponselnya. Pria itu otomatis bergeser dan memberi ruang untuk Gichan membayar lebih dulu.

"Ya, aku sedang membeli makanan, _kok_ ," ucap pria itu pada teleponnya.

Setelah itu Gichan tak lagi fokus kepada pembicaraan pria bongsor itu. Dia fokus membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompet. Mini market ini tak terima uang tunai rupanya. Mau tak mau uang tunai yang sudah ia siapkan tak berguna untuk sementara. Dengan sibuk ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil kartu uang elektronik. Dia hanya berharap semoga saldo di dalamnya cukup untuk membayar. Dia memang sering lupa mengisi soalnya.

Setelah mendapati kartu yang ia cari, dengan cepat ia menyodorkan kartu itu. Pria bongsor tadi sudah menunggu juga, tepat di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saldonya tidak cukup."

Gichan mengembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia memang sial. Dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

Pria bongsor yang tadinya berdiri di belakang Gichan kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gichan sempat merasa terintimidasi dengan perawakan pria itu. Terlebih telapak tangan pria itu terbalut perban dan ada beberapa goresan luka kecil di wajahnya.

Rasa dingin menjalar di tubuh Gichan. Ia sempat merasa tengah berhadapan dengan tukang pukul.

"Saldo tuan ini tidak cukup."

Gichan mendesah. Ia merasa malu. Dengan enggan dia meletakkan kimbab yang ia pilih tadi. Sepertinya memang sudah seharusnya pria bongsor itu saja yang membeli kimbab.

"Pakai punyaku saja."

Kepala Gichan tertoleh. Ucapan pria bongsor tadi membuatnya serba salah. "Oh, tak usah repot. Aku bisa mencari ke tempat lain yang menerima uang tunai," ucap Gichan dengan sopan.

Pria itu seperti tak mendengar. Dia hanya melemparkan senyum kecil ke arah Gichan seolah berkata kalau ia tak perlu sungkan.

Sang Kasir yang tak peduli dengan urusan Gichan dan pria bongsor langsung sibuk melanjutkan transaksi pembayaran. "Mau dibungkus, Tuan?"

Pria bongsor itu menggeleng. "Punyaku tak usah," jawabnya lalu mengambil kartu yang dikembalikan oleh kasir. Setelah itu dia mengambil roti dan air mineral yang ia beli. "Punyamu mau dibungkus?"

Gichan tersadar dari rangkaian malunya. Dengan kikuk ia menggeleng. " _Eum_ ... tak usah."

Tanpa basa-basi pria itu sudah melangkah keluar mini market. Gichan mengambil kimbab dan yogurt miliknya—yang dibayarkan oleh si pria bongsor. Entah kenapa si kasir begitu lama mencari sumpit. Padahal dia ingin mengejar pria bongsor tadi untuk mengembalikan uangnya walau secara tunai.

Sial lagi baginya, ketika ia keluar mini market pria bongsor itu sudah tak tampak. Gichan sampai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia bimbang. Dia tak suka berhutang dan ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan dengan pria itu.

Dia melirik jam tangannya. Lima belas menit sudah ia habiskan. Sungguh berbahaya kalau dia harus mencari pria itu dan mempertaruhkan kemungkinan telat menyambut bosnya.

Lagi, ia mendesah membuang rasa kesal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _gate_ barat3—tempat untuk menungu bosnya. Tak biasanya ia menyerahkan diri pada takdir. Tapi kali ini dia memilih percaya bahwa takdir akan membuat ia bertemu dengan pria bongsor tadi.

Toh bukan dengan sengaja ia meminta dibayarkan. Dia hanya sedikit ceroboh dan lupa mengisi ulang saldo kartunya.

Dengan sedikit rasa tak nyaman ia kembali melangkah ke tempat duduknya tadi, dari jauh ia melihat kursi itu masih kosong. Namun sudah bukan bapak tua lagi yang duduk di kursi sampingnya tadi.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat dia menuju kursi itu. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk duduk.

Setelah dekat dengan kursi itu, langkahnya terhenti.

Kursi di sampingnya tadi kini diduduki pria bongsor dari mini market. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling tatap sebentar. Namun pria itu kembali bicara pada ponselnya.

Gichan tersenyum. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri di tempatnya tadi. Bersebelahan dengan si pria bongsor dengan celah satu kursi kosong.

Sambil menunggu pria itu bicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya, Gichan membuka kotak kimbab. Niatnya ingin berbagi dengan pria itu. Lagipula secara teknis memang pria itulah yang membeli kimbab. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dengan alasan sopan santun Gichan harus berbagi dengan pria itu.

"Hai," sapa Gichan ringan pada pria bongsor yang kini menatapnya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket. "Ayo makan kimbabnya."

Pria itu menggeleng. "Silakan. Kau saja. Aku tak terlalu suka kimbab."

Gichan menaikkan alisnya. "Lantas kenapa kau mencari kimbab?" tanya Gichan heran.

Pria itu meminum air mineralnya. "Aku rindu masakan ibuku."

Gichan menganggukkan kepalanya. Alasan yang manis, pikirnya. "Ya sudah, ayo dimakan." Gichan menggeser kotak kimbab agar lebih dekat dengan pria bongsor itu.

Pria itu kembali menggeleng. Dia menggigit roti yang tadi ia beli. "Aku sudah punya ini," katanya sambil memamerkan rotinya.

Gichan menelan yogurt yang sudah ada di mulutnya. Setelah itu dia menyodorkan uang tunai. "Untuk membayar yang tadi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu hanya melihat Gichan. Kunyahan mulutnya tampak terhenti. Dia meletakkan roti yang tadi ia gigit. Bersebelahan dengan kotak kimbab yang hingga kini belum Gichan sentuh.

Pria bongsor itu mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan tangannya lalu ia makan. Sambil mengunyah ia tampak fokus. Tak lama kemudian dia menganguk-angguk. Gichan sampai penasaran dengan apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

"Aku sudah memakannya. Jadi anggap saja aku berbagi denganmu," kata pria itu lalu menggeser kotak kimbab untuk lebih dekat ke arah Gichan. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, bisa gantian kau yang mentraktirku."

Gichan mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena heran sekaligus kaget dengan kata-kata pria itu. Di antara sekian banyak orang yang kita temui tiap hari, sangat sedikit kemungkinan bertemu lagi. Ini hampir sama dengan berhutang namun tak jelas kapan akan dibayar lunas.

Tapi apapun itu Gichan bisa melihat bahwa pria bongsor itu tak seburuk dugaan awalnya. Perawakannya saja yang memang menghadirkan rasa dingin terintimidasi. Namun sifatnya jelas hangat.

Gichan tersenyum. Dia membuka sumpit lalu mengambil potongan kimbab itu. Bagi selera Gichan kimbab itu enak. "Wah, enak juga." Decak kagum keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Gichan.

Pria itu mengangguk. Dia meminum air mineralnya dan melihat lagi kimbab yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Gichan menyadari itu. "Enak _kan_?" tanyanya iseng. Dia ingin pria itu dengan lantang mengakui kalau dirinya masih menginginkan kimbab, bukannya roti isi cokelat yang bahkan Gichan saja tak suka.

Pria itu mengangguk. Rotinya masih tergeletak di sisi kotak kimbab. "Tapi masakan ibuku jauh lebih enak."

Gichan terkekeh. Kimbab ini sudah terasa enak. Dia merasa iri dengan pria bongsor itu karena memiliki ibu yang bisa membuat kimbab jauh lebih enak dari ini. "Wah, kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus ajak aku menemui ibumu."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Gichan.

Seketika Gichan sadar. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan seolah terdengar memiliki makna lain. Dia sampai terbatuk canggung sambil mengusap lehernya yang mendadak terasa dingin.

Pria itu hanya memajang senyum kecil di wajah datarnya.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian ponsel Gichan berbunyi. Bosnya sudah mendarat dan meminta Gichan untuk mengurus bagasi. Gichan langsung menggendong tasnya dan mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat kita akan bertemu lagi atau tidak," ucap Gichan dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku janji akan mentraktirmu."

Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan pria bongsor itu. Dengan senyuman pula pria itu menyambut tanggan Gichan untuk berjabat.

"Dan kau harus janji mengajakku untuk menemui ibumu. Aku penasaran dengan kimbabnya," sambung Gichan lagi.

Pria itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Baginya Gichan tampak sebagai pria yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

Dengan cepat Gichan mengambil roti yang baru digigit sekali oleh pria bongsor itu. "Aku ambil rotinya, ya!"

Pria itu refleks menjulurkan tangan. "Jangan, itu sudah kugigit."

"Tak masalah." Gichan lalu mengigit roti itu, membuktikan bahwa dia sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Kau boleh makan kimbabnya. Bagiku itu hanya pengganjal lapar. Tapi bagimu, itu lebih dari sekadar pengganjal lapar."

Pria itu terpaku. Ia hanya bisa menatapi Gichan yang melangkah jauh sambil menyedot yogurt leci dan menggenggam sisa roti cokelat.

Saat di belokan, Gichan sekali lagi menoleh. Dengan senyuman dia melambaikan tangannya ke pria bongsor.

Dengan canggung pria itu menatap tubuh Gichan sampai tak terlihat karena sudah masuk area untuk mengurus bagasi _._

Pria bongsor itu tersenyum. Ia menatapi kimbab yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai. Dengan senang hati ia menghabiskan sisa kimbab yang masih empat potong itu.

Hatinya merasa hangat. Walau tak berkenalan pria bongsor itu yakin kalau pria yang tampak ceria tadi adalah orang baik.

Getaran ponsel menarik perhatian pria bongsor itu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk dari perawat ibunya.

_"Euisoo-ya, jenazah ibumu sudah sampai di bandara. Apa kau sudah menunggu di depan, Nak?"_

Pria bongsor bernama Euisoo itu membalas pesan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk ibunya. Walaupun hanya jenazah.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Halo, semoga suka yaa.

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya :)


	2. Tokoh Utama

**HAN GI CHAN**

\- 25 tahun.

\- Bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota tim sekretariat CEO.

\- Senang bicara jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang cocok.

\- Anak tunggal yang hidup apa adanya bersama sang orang tua.

**JANG EUISOO**

\- 29 tahun.

\- Bekerja sebagai desainer kembang api.

\- Senang mendengarkan orang bicara.

\- Ayahnya sudah meninggal ketika dia kecil. Ibunya baru saja meninggal setelah rangkaian pengobatan.

Tokoh lainnya akan muncul seiring cerita.

Semoga betah untuk terus di cerita ini ;)


	3. Chapter 3

◎◎◎

◎◎

◎

Matahari dengan malu-malu menyinari bumi siang itu. Ia seperti betah untuk terus berdekatan dengan awan yang mengumpul dan berarak. Embusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana sekitar pemakanan cukup teduh. Gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau tampak segar dengan beberapa tangkai bunga di atasnya.

Sedu sedan tangis sesekali sampai. Tapi itu tak membuat Euisoo ikut menangis. Tubuhnya dingin. Pikirannya berkabut dan nalarnya seperti buntu. Ia bergerak hilir mudik—untuk memastikan semua terkontrol dengan baik—seperti mesin otomatis sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sinarnya tak sampai ke mata. Hanya senyum formalitas yang otomatis terukir ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang datang di peringatan satu tahun meninggalnya sang ibu.

Sambil memandang kompleks pemakaman yang memajang berbagai jenis batu nisan ia menarik napas. Setelah itu ia mendesah berat. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap wajah. Ia seperti tak bisa membaca apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah lelah entah tenang. Dia tak tahu persis. Yang jelas saat ini dia hampir tak bisa mengenal perasaannya sendiri.

Bunyi perut membuat ia tersadar. Dia ingat kalau dia belum makan dari tadi malam. Sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya; dibantu dengan satu orang teman yang sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Pilhyun. Sambil meringis sedikit karena perutnya mulai meronta, dia melirik ke sekumpulan orang yang tengah berkumpul di makam ibunya—yang juga makam ayahnya.

Ayah dan ibunya memang tumbuh di panti asuhan. Itu pula yang menyebabkan dirinya benar-benar hidup sendiri sekarang. Lebih dari separuh yang datang saat ini pun merupakan teman ayah dan ibunya ketika di panti asuhan. Dan jujurnya Euisoo tak kenal mereka. Namun mereka dengan jelas mengesankan kalau mereka mengenalnya dengan baik. Memang ibunya masih aktif di grup bersama teman-teman pantinya. Mungkin di grup itulah mereka mengenalnya. Bukankah semua orang tua senang bercerita tentang anaknya?

Sungguh! Jika bukan karena janji pada ibunya, mungkin Euisoo sudah menghisap batang nikotin sekarang. Entah kenapa batang nikotin selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang. Walau ia tahu dengan pasti itu buruk untuk kesehatannya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri pengunjung yang baru datang sambil tersedu. Dia ingat nenek ini. Beberapa kali nenek ini duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ibu ketika mengambil foto grup. Kalau tidak salah nenek ini adalah salah satu pengurus panti dan sudah dianggap sebagai orang tua bagi ayah dan ibunya. Entahlah, Euisoo juga tak terlalu ingat dengan pasti.

Nenek tadi memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk sebentar lalu tangan kasar si nenek mengelus wajahnya. Dan itu menghasilkan perasaan yang lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan tekstur telapak tangan si nenek.

Si nenek dan beberapa yang juga jadi mendekat terus menyebutkan untuk main ke rumah mereka. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghindar dari kerumunan ini. Tawaran dari mereka memang hangat. Namun lagi-lagi kepalanya sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia bahkan tak ingat ketika mereka menyebutkan daerah perumahan tempat mereka tinggal. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengiyakan seadanya.

Ia butuh pelarian. Ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang.

Jujur, ia lelah.

=0_0=

Suara tangis bayi seperti sahut-menyahut mengisi lorong rumah sakit. Antara merasa lucu dan berisik, Gichan mengekori timnya. Dia tengah menjenguk salah satu anggota tim yang melahirkan.

Sebagai laki-laki satu-satunya dan ditambah fakta bahwa ia yang termuda, mau tak mau ia membawa semua bingkisan yang akan diberikan pada rekan timnya itu. Berat _sih_ , tapi dia tak mengeluh. Karena jika sudah urusan bagi-bagi tugas, timnya itu bukanlah tim yang saling sikut. Mereka malah akrab betul seperti kakak adik. Jadi bisa dibilang sekarang Gichan tengah meladeni kakak-kakaknya.

Senyuman lebar langsung terpajang di wajah Gichan ketika melihat teman satu timnya tengah duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit sambil memangku sang bayi. Dia langsung meletakkan bingkisan hasil patungan dengan timnya. Dengan semangat berlebih dia menggeser tubuh salah satu temannya agar ia sendiri bisa dengan jelas melihat sang bayi.

“Dia lucu sekali, _Noona!_ ” puji Gichan dengan wajah semringah.

Gichan mendapat cubitan di perut dari teman yang ia geser sembarangan tadi. Setelahnya ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa. Kalau sudah didokumentasikan, Gichan bisa menuntut teman satu timnya itu ke pengadilan. Mereka senang mencubit Gichan kalau Gichan sedang jahil.

Gichan lantas bergeser untuk berdiri di ujung kaki tempat tidur. Dia memperhatikan dua rekan timnya yang sedang memuji kelucuan si bayi. Gichan ikut tersenyum ketika bayi yang mereka godai menguap. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

“Gichan-ah,” sapa sang ibu bayi tadi.

Gichan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu si ibu yang tampak kesulitan mengambil ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidur. “Ini daftar yang harus segera kau siapkan.”

Gichan menerima ponsel itu dan membaca daftar pengalihan tugas yang akan ia pegang karena rekannya baru saja melahirkan. “Oke, _Noona._ ”

Wanita itu jadi sedikit lebih bebas bergerak setelah sang bayi _dipinjam_ oleh dua rekannya yang lain. “Untuk acara lamaran Pak Bos, bisa tolong kau pastikan paling awal?”

Gichan mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia tahu betul bahwa bosnya begitu sensitif jika sudah berurusan dengan kehidupan percintaannya. Bosnya bukan tipikal menindas. Tapi bisa dengan cepat menjadi setan menyeramkan jika ada yang tak beres dengan urusan cintanya. Dan sebaliknya bisa menjadi begitu manis dan rajin mentraktir jika suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Mereka sampai punya grup sendiri yang berisi tim sekretariat dan tim _driver_ Pak Bos. Grup yang dinamai dengan 'Tim Penggosip'. Bukan berisi gosip macam-macam, mereka hanya saling berbagi informasi keadaan hati Pak Bos. Itu penting untuk menunjang pekerjaan mereka. Mereka tak terlalu berharap Pak Bos mentraktir, mereka lebih sering berharap agar suasana hati Pak Bos baik-baik saja. Terutama di masa-masa genting mendekati prosesi lamaran ini.

Urusan berkas dan lainnya masih bisa saling melengkapi dengan perbaikan ini itu. Tapi urusan lamaran Pak Bos harus sempurna. Gichan tak mau melihat bosnya menjadi setan menyeramkan.

“Oh, ya. Kartu nama vendor kembang api ada di mejaku. Nanti kau ambil saja, ya!”

Gichan mengangguk. Sesuai dengan rencana Pak Bos, dia harus komunikasi serius dengan vendor kembang api.

Lagi, Gichan tak mau melihat bosnya menjadi setan yang menyeramkan!

Sekembalinya di kantor, Gichan langsung mencari kartu nama vendor kembang api yang tadi disebutkan oleh teman satu timnya. Sambil bersenandung ringan ia membolak-balik map berisi daftar kartu nama. Untungnya urusan restoran sudah beres. Tinggal urusan kembang api dan rangkaian bunga.

“Gichan-ah, kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa masukkan undangan _meeting_ ini ke jadwal Pak Bos, ya,” ucap temannya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerja Gichan.

“Oke, _Noona_.”

Gichan masih lanjut membolak-balik daftar kartu nama. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari. Sesuai dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh rekannya di rumah sakit tadi. Kartu berwarna putih dengan nama Jang Euisoo terpajang di sana.

Ia kembali merapikan map yang ia buka tadi. Sambil melangkah kembali ke mejanya, Gichan menyalin nomor yang tercantum di kartu nama. Dia membuat dirinya duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya lalu menekan tombol untuk menelepon.

Beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar. Namun tak kunjung terjawab. Sekali lagi ia mencoba, namun tetap sama. Dia memandangi lagi kartu nama itu. Mau tak mau ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Jang Euisoo. Padahal Gichan adalah tipikal orang yang lebih memilih menghubungi nomor telepon kantor.

Tapi dari pada dia melihat bosnya menjadi setan yang menakutkan, ia rela menggadai nomor ponselnya sendiri sebagai taruhan.

Gichan mengatur napasnya. Tak bohong kalau ia sedikit grogi. Memang urusan komunikasi dengan klien bukan dia yang biasa menangani. Dia lebih sering mengatur jadwal Pak Bos dan memastikan Pak Bos sudah makan tepat waktu. Sekilas mudah, namun cukup sulit jika Pak Bos sudah kelewat fokus dengan _meeting._ Dan pastinya bencana bagi Gichan kalau Pak Bos sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kopi yang manisnya tak sesuai saja bisa jadi salah Gichan. Padahal bukan Gichan yang membuat.

Beruntung panggilan telepon Gichan kali ini langsung terjawab tak begitu lama. Dengan nada bicara professional ia berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar sopan.

Tanpa ia tahu, sambungan telepon yang sederhana itu membuka talian masa depan antara dirinya dengan sosok pria bongsor di bandara tahun lalu.

Di seberang sana, Euisoo merasa beruntung ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia juga bersyukur nada dering ponselnya cukup keras dan bisa didengar oleh orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuninya. Ia bisa kabur sejenak dari kerumunan yang sedang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sedih yang dilontarkan orang sekitarnya Euisoo menyambut panggilan dari telepon itu.

“Selamat siang. Apa betul dengan Jang Euisoo dari vendor kembang api?”

Euisoo mengembuskan napas lega. Urusan pekerjaan. Dan dia butuh itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gichan yang merasa salah. Sayup tangis sampai di kupingnya. Jangan-jangan ia menelepon di waktu yang salah?

“Benar. Tunggu sebentar.” Euisoo berusaha berpamitan pada sederet orang yang mengerumuninya sambil menangis.

Dengan sabar Gichan menunggu.

Euisoo melangkah: separuh berlari cukup jauh dan sekaligus kabur sebenarnya. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang dari posisi itu dia masih bisa melihat kerumunan di makam orang tuanya.

“Maaf. Terima kasih sudah menunggu,” ucapnya berusaha untuk profesional.

Walau tak terlihat, Gichan menggeleng. Justru ia yang merasa patut minta maaf. Dia salah memilih waktu menelepon. “Apa aku menelepon di waktu yang salah, Tuan? Aku bisa menelepon lagi nanti.” Nada merasa bersalah terdengar jelas di tiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Mendengar kalimat Gichan barusan Euisoo merasa aliran hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa terharu. Faktanya Euisoo malah merasa tertolong dengan telepon ini. 

Karena merasa nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya, Euisoo merasa tenang. Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput. Sedikit memanjakan tubuh lelahnya. “Tidak masalah. Aku sudah di tempat yang cukup tenang.”

Gichan mengembuskan napasnya dengan lega. “Syukurlah, kupikir aku mengganggumu."

Dan kalimat polos Gichan barusan membuat Euisoo tersenyum.

“Aku Han Gichan, dari perusahaan Paraplace. Aku mau menanyakan soal teknis penggunaan jasa kembang api, Tuan. Apa memungkinkan untuk bicara sebentar?”

“Ya, silakan!” jawab Euisoo dengan cepat. Ia malas untuk kembali ke kerumunan orang di sana. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri di sini dan membicarakan pekerjaan agar ia tak larut dalam sedih.

Gichan mengembuskan napas lega. “Aku sudah mencoba menelepon ke kantor tapi tidak berhasil,” sambung Gichan melalui telepon.

“Oh, aku memang sedang ke luar kota, Han Gichan-ssi. Kantor kosong.” Euisoo memiringkan posisi tidurnya. Dengan posisi miring begini, ia tak perlu memegang ponselnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel di atas telinganya. Jujur saja tubuhnya sedikit pegal karena mengurus semua hal untuk peringatan satu tahun meninggalnya sang ibu. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Gichan otomatis mengambil pulpen dan buku catatan. “Bos di kantorku ingin memakai kembang api di acara lamarannya. Kalau untuk bulan depan, apa masih memungkinkan?”

“Tergantung. Kira-kira seperti apa yang diinginkan?”

Celakanya, Gichan tak bertanya detail tentang itu. “ _Eum_ … tunggu sebentar, ya,” jawab Gichan pada Euisoo.

Gichan langsung memanggil satu rekannya. “ _Noona, kembang api nanti mau seperti apa?_ ”

Beruntung rekan kerjanya menyimpan foto contoh kembang api yang diinginkan bosnya. Ia memastikan ulang dengan rekannya itu secara detail. Karena jujur saja Gichan heran untuk apa kembang api model seperti itu.

Euisoo mendengarkan Gichan yang masih bicara dengan rekannya. Sambil menunggu ia melirik kerumunan di makam orang tuanya. Masih banyak yang menangis. Ia sedikit tersentuh. Ibunya benar-benar memiliki citra yang baik.

Euisoo mengatur napasnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghirup oksigen yang begitu segar di area sini.

“Euisoo-ssi …”

“Oh … ya.” Perhatian Euisoo kembali pada Gichan di seberang telepon.

“Bosku ingin kembang api yang membentuk lambang hati dengan cincin yang bertaut di tengahnya. Bagaimana?” Terdengar nada agak ragu di suara Gichan. Dia sendiri juga merasa keinginan bosnya berlebihan. Dia sampai mengatup erat mulutnya agar tak terkekeh melihat pilihan bosnya.

Beda sekali dengan Euisoo yang langsung membayangkan. Dia memang sudah biasa menghadapi permintaan yang macam-macam. Ia berpikir sebentar mengenai racikan dan susunan bahan kembang api. “Acaranya _outdoor_?” tanyanya memastikan.

“ _Indoor_. Di restoran deret tengah kota.”

Alis Euisoo tertaut. “ _Indoor?_ Apa kau yakin, Gichan-ssi?”

Gichan langsung membuka catatan. Memastikan ulang letak restoran yang akan bosnya pakai. Dan benar. Ia tak salah ingat. “Memangnya kenapa, Euisoo-ssi?”

Euisoo lantas bangkit untuk duduk. Ia mengusak rambutnya pelan untuk mengilangkan sisa-sisa daun kering yang menempel. “Itu bahaya,” jawabnya singkat. Ia mengelus pelan lehernya sambil memutar kepala untuk menghilangkan pegal. “Partikel mesiu kembang api bisa berubah jadi racun dan ledakannya bisa merusak listrik. Belum lagi asapnya bisa terdeteksi sebagai kebakaran.”

“Ah … benar juga,” gumam Gichan dan cukup keras untuk Euisoo dengar.

Euisoo terkekeh. Lawan bicaranya itu berhasil menghadirkan rasa nyaman. Tak seperti rekan bisnis lainnya yang seringkali kaku kalau merupakan perwakilan perusahaan.

“Begini saja. Soal kembang api bisa disesuaikan. Pilihannya antara memastikan ulang dengan pihak restoran, entah itu ganti tempat menjadi _outdoor_ , atau … desain kembang apinya yang diubah.”

Terdengar suara menggumam. Gichan berpikir sebentar ketika mendengar kata-kata Euisoo. Jika melihat Pak Bos yang begitu sensisitf, dua hal tadi agak tak mungkin. Pak Bos memang seringkali ajaib.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia bisa minta bantuan kekasih Pak Bos untuk mengecek suasana hati Pak Bos. Jika suasana hatinya baik, mungkin semua bisa dibicarakan.

“Baiklah, Euisoo-ssi. Aku akan segera memastikan ulang beberapa hal,” jawab Gichan. “Tapi untuk awal bulan depan apa jadwalmu memungkinkan?”

“Ya. Awal bulan depan jadwalku kosong.” Euisoo yakin ia tak perlu melihat agendanya. Soalnya dia memang sengaja menolak proyek di bulan-bulan ini. Dia ingin istirahat dan fokus mengurus sertifikat kematian sekaligus mengemas barang-barang peninggalan ibunya. Urusan terkait itu terus-menerus tertunda sampai setahun. Tapi, untuk satu proyek ini, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Ketulusan dan rasa nyaman yang dihadirkan oleh Gichan membuatnya rela disibukkan sedikit.

“Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi lagi setelah semuanya pasti.”

“Oke,” jawab Euisoo singkat.

“Terima kasih banyak, Euisoo-ssi. Maaf kalau aku menganggu waktumu.”

Euisoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru berterima kasih. Karena telepon dari Gichan, ia jadi sempat kabur untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Terdesak rasa berterima kasih itu pula ia kembali menyapa lawan bicaranya. “Gichan-ssi …”

“ _Eh_? Ya, Halo?” Rasa heran dengan jelas tergambar di nada bicara Gichan. Dia sudah hampir menutup telepon tadi.

“Terima kasih sudah meneleponku.” Tanpa sadar Euisoo tersenyum. Bukan senyum otomatis ala robot. Kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum karena merasa berterima kasih. Pikirannya yang berkabut sejenak hilang entah ke mana.

“Ya, aku juga terima kasih. Akan segera kuhubungi lagi, Euisoo-ssi!”

Bunyi nada sambungan telepon yang terputus mengisi telinga Euisoo.

Dia mengembuskan napas kasar. Perutnya yang tadi nyeri kembali berbunyi. Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan. Dia tak boleh sakit.

Karena sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada dirinya sendiri.

=0_0=

Gichan mematikan notifikasi pengingat di kalender ponselnya. Setelah beberapa kalitertunda dan berakhir hanya berkomunikasi melalui aplikasi pesan, _meeting_ dengan desainer kembang api sudah ditentukan. Hari ini rencananya.

Beruntung pihak restoran untuk acara lamaran bosnya bersedia meminjamkan ruang aula restoran di area lantai paling atas _._ Menurut pihak restoran sudah beberapa kali ada acara yang memakai kembang api di situ. Namun memang ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan secara khusus. Beruntung pula pihak restoran dengan tangan terbuka menerima mereka untuk survei hari ini.

Dengan cekatan Gichan memastikan semuanya. Seluruh perhatiannya seperti terfokus pada acara lamaran Pak Bos itu. Dia belum siap kalau Pak Bos berubah menjadi setan penuh amarah. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Gichan berhubungan dengan pihak-pihak vendor secara langsung. Dia tak mau langsung dicap buruk oleh bosnya itu.

Satu notifikasi pesan masuk ke ponsel Gichan. Dari vendor kembang api yang mengirimkan daftar dokumen yang harus Gichan bawa untuk mereka cek bersama ketika survei.

Tak Gichan duga ternyata urusan kembang api malah jadi urusan yang paling memakan perhatiannya. Perihal keamanan. Ternyata sedetail itu. Dalam hari Gichan membuat catatan agar tak perlu repot memakai kembang api jika ia menikah nanti.

Setelah membalas pesan dari vendor kembang api, Gichan menyiapkan barang yang akan ia bawa untuk _meeting_. Dari rumahnya, lokasi _meeting_ itu jauh lebih dekat ketimbang dari kantornya. Jadi Gichan berencana langsung menuju tempat _meeting_ dari rumah.

Beberapa foto sampel rangkaian bunga ia selipkan ke dalam map. Daftar sajian makanan denah restoran juga ia pastikan sudah berada dalam map itu.

Setelah memastikan semuanya terkumpul dalam satu map, ia beranjak untuk keluar kamar. Aroma kopi yang diseduh ibunya mengisi indra penciuman. Seperti biasa, ibunya menghabiskan waktu menonton drama televisi sambil mengerjakan hal domestik. Kopi hitam adalah pelengkap bagi ibunya ketika bekerja di rumah.

“Tumben kau santai sekali?”

Gichan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia juga senang ketika pukul Sembilan pagi masih di rumah dan bercakap dengan ibunya. “Sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Demi Pak Bos, _Mom_ ,” ucap Gichan sambil memakai jam tangannya.

Ibu Gichan tertawa. Dia menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya sambil mengingat bos anaknya itu. Memang ibu Gichan pernah sekali bertemu dengan Pak Bos. Ketika Gichan masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi. Jelas sekali di ingatan kalau Pak Bos begitu menggilai kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika di kamar rawat Gichan, mereka terus berpegangan tangan dengan mesra.

Setelah berpamitan, Gichan langsung berjalan menyusuri lorong perumahan tempat ia tinggal. Langkahnya menuju halte bus juga bisa dibilang cukup santai. Ia menikmati cahaya matahari. Di hari-hari biasa, pada waktu seperti ini ia tengah terkungkung dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan pendingin. Suatu kemewahan baginya menikmati hangat matahari.

Beruntung bus yang akan ia pakai datang bahkan saat dirinya belum sempat duduk untuk menunggu.

_Awal yang bagus!_

Ia pun mengecek ponselnya. Mengabari vendor kembang api kalau ia sudah dalam perjalanan. Sambil melirik jalanan yang ia lalui ia berdoa semoga pihak kembang api tak lebih dulu sampai di restoran. Gichan merasa tak nyaman jika ada yang menunggunya. Dia lebih nyaman jika dia yang menunggu.

Harapannya tak berjalan mulus. Pihak vendor kembang api rupanya sudah dekat dengan restoran.

Ia mendadak menjadi gelisah. Ia biasanya tak suka supir bus yang asal menyetir. Tapi kali ini Gichan akan berterima kasih kalau paman supir bus bisa sedikit lebih cepat.

Begitu sampai di halte bus tujuan, Gichan langsung berlari. Untungnya restoran yang ia tuju tak begitu jauh dari halte.

Gichan menarik napas dengan rakus saat sampai di depan restoran. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu mengelap kening dan lehernya. Dia memang tak begitu rajin olah raga. Wajar kalau berlari sedikit saja sudah berhasil membuatnya berkeringat dan napasnya sengal.

Ia langsung masuk dan bertanya pada resepsionis soal janjian untuk survei tempat lamaran bosnya. Pelayan resto langsung mengecek daftar tamu dan Gichan menunggu sambil mengatur napas.

“Meja 28, Tuan.”

Gichan tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Ia memesan minuman sebentar. Setelah itu kakinya lanjut melangkah ke lantai dua untuk mencari meja yang disebutkan oleh pelayan tadi.

Entah karena efek olahraga singkat barusan atau karena dia grogi untuk bertemu vendor kembang api, yang jelas jantung Gichan memompa lebih cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa sedikit gerah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Di ujung lantai dua ia melihat seorang pria duduk di meja bertuliskan angka 28. Gichan melangkah lalu tersenyum.

Dan ketika melihat sosok vendor kembang api dengan lebih jelas … debaran jantungnya menjadi.

“Halo, akhirnya kita berjumpa,” ucap Gichan sambil tersenyum manis.

****=TBC=** **

Halo, semoga suka yaa. Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya.

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya, hari minggu depan ;)


	4. 5 cm

...

..

.

Di ujung lantai dua Gichan melihat seorang pria duduk di meja bertuliskan angka 28. Ia melangkah lalu tersenyum.

Debaran jantungnya menjadi.

"Halo, akhirnya kita berjumpa," ucap Gichan sambil tersenyum manis.

Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

Gichan pun menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya. Sedikit gopoh dan membuat jaketnya tersangkut di ujung meja.

Gichan sampai ikut gopoh karena refleks ingin menahan pria di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua terkekeh sebentar.

"Ah ... maaf. Aku cukup kaget," kata pria itu. Ia lalu menjabat tangan Gichan dengan senyuman pula.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu Euisoo-ssi."

Pria di hadapan Gichan menggeleng sambil terkekeh. Ia menyesap minumannya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Gichan. "Aku Pilhyun. Euisoo sedang ada urusan yang tak bisa ditunda."

"Oh." Gichan mengangguk wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan keheranan. "Tapi, dari tadi aku berkomunikasi dengan Euisoo-ssi, bukan?"

Pilhyun membenarkan. "Euisoo terus mengabariku. Katanya tak nyaman jika harus membuatmu berkomunikasi dengan orang yang berbeda."

Gichan mengangguk paham. Dia memang kadang mengeluh kalau untuk satu perusahaan harus berkomunikasi dengan orang yang berbeda-beda.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku dan Euisoo sudah biasa saling bertukar kerjaan untuk bertemu klien. Jadi tolong jangan ragukan aku."

Gichan menggeleng cepat sambil tertawa. "Bukan bukan ... maksudku bukan begitu, Pilhyun-ssi. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan yang aku katakan barusan."

Kini giliran Pilhyun yang tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu kaku. Kita bisa bicara dengan santai jika kau tidak keberatan, Gichan-ah."

Gichan tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah aku berterima kasih karena sudah tidak bersikap kaku padaku."

Gichan merogoh tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan map yang berisi berkas-berkas yang diminta oleh Euisoo. "Boleh kutahu kenapa kalian harus memeriksa hal sedetail ini?"

Pilhyun tak langsung menjawab. Minuman yang Gichan pesan datang. Gichan berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman untuknya. "Oh, tentu saja selain alasan keamanan. Aku hanya sedikit tak paham kenapa sampai deret menu dan desain karangan bunga juga harus diperhatikan," sambung Gichan.

Pilhyun membuka map yang Gichan berikan. Ia melihat-lihat sebentar lalu kembali fokus menghadap Gichan.

"Sebagian orang tak sadar. Tapi percikan kembang api jika mengenai bahan tertentu akan menghasilkan reaksi kimia yang membahayakan. Seperti sajian makanan misalnya. Kami perlu tahu apa ada makanan yang mengandung wine." Pilhyun menggerakkan tangannya sambil menggeleng saat wajah panik Gichan terpampang. "Tenang tenang. Pada umumnya percikan kembang api tidak berbahaya. Tapi kami perlu menyiapkan segalanya. Hal itu juga jadi pertimbangan untuk kami untuk menentukan zat yang kami pakai untuk menghasilkan warna."

"Yakin tidak berbahaya?" Gichan memastikan lagi. Ia menunjuk daftar sajian untuk acara bosnya nanti. Ada Wine di sana. Dan bosnya memang menyukai sajian daging bakar yang dimarinasi dengan wine. Sedikit rasa panik terselip.

Pilhyun mengangguk. Ia sedang melihat lembar _layout_ restoran. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Tapi kami sebagai vendor, hanya memastikan keamanan bertingkat. Untungnya _rooftop_ cukup aman jika dilihat dari denah, pintu menuju tangga darurat ada dua akses. _Lift_ juga ada dua akses."

Gichan mengembuskan napas lega. Dia sampai mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Bisa kita lihat _rooftop_ nya?"

Gichan mengangguk untuk menjawab Pilhyun. "Ada yang perlu dipastikan lagi?"

"Instalasi kabel. Itu juga perlu dipastikan."

Gichan mengemas barangnya dan memanggil pelayan. Ia menitip mejanya sebentar dan mengatakan kalau akan seurvey sebentar ke _rooftop._

Dengan ditemani manajer restoran, Gichan dan Pilhyun menuju _rooftop._ Berulang kali Gichan memastikan dan mencatat hal-hal yang ia rasa penting.

Pasalnya, ia tak mau bosnya berubah menjadi setan jahat.

=0_0=

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba. Dengan keadaan sibuk yang lebih dari biasanya, Gichan berulang kali mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia memang ikut membantu mengangkut barang dan menata _rooftop_ agar sesuai dengan yang diinginkan bosnya.

"Gichan-ah!!"

Jeritan Yejin—teman satu timnya—membuat Gichan terkesiap. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan bagian rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa. "Astaga, Noona! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Yejin mengatur napasnya. Ia memegang pingang dengan napas sengal. "Ituh ... baju ..."

Gichan mengerutkan alisnya. "Baju? Kenapa?"

Karena Yejin masih mengatur napas, Gichan pun meletakkan bagian rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa. Ia menunggu Yejin siap untuk lanjut bicara.

"Bajunya, salah ukuran!" Yejin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan wajah panik.

Gichan mendesah. "Ya ampun aku kira apa. Sudah, tak apa. Aku pakai yang ada saja, Noona. Kebetulan aku membawa baju cadangan hari ini." Dia dan timnya memang diberi seragam khusus oleh bosnya. Yejin adalah yang bertanggungjawab untuk urusan itu.

"Bukan!"

Gichan yang tadinya berniat melangkah untuk lanjut membantu menyusun karangan bunga langsung menoleh ke arah Yejin. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Baju untuk pacar Pak Bos."

Gichan langsung meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa? Minggu lalu bukankah sudah _fitting_?"

Yejin mengangguk cepat. "Sepertinya pacar Pak Bos lupa sedikit mengontrol makan. Lingkar perutnya naik 5 senti dan dia cerita ke bos."

Gichan mengembuskan napas kasar. Biasanya pacar bosnya itu bukan orang yang menyebalkan. "Lalu ia mengomel?" tanya Gichan sedikit kesal.

Yejin menggeleng cepat. "Dia sama sekali tak masalah. Dia masih bisa memakai baju itu."

Gichan menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu masalahnya di mana?"

"Pak Bos yang mengomel. Ia merasa aku sengaja membuat tampilan pacarnya tak sempurna!"

Gichan mendesah kasar dengan wajah murung. Ia tahu perasaan Yejin dengan pasti.

"Apalagi ini!" rengek Yejin sambil membaca pesan di grup kantornya.

Tampak video Pak Bos yang sedang mengomel pada penata rias yang tak tahu apa-apa. Salah satu supir bos yang mengirimkan video itu. Dia meminta Yejin untuk segera mencari solusi.

Gichan memeluk Yejin yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca. "Tenang, Noona. Coba aku atasi ini."

Yejin mengelap air matanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah kasar saat tahu waktu mereka sudah tak banyak.

Gichan menelan ludahnya. Bohong kalau ia tak takut menghadapi bosnya itu. "Aku titip kerjaan di sini, ya, Noona. Vendor kembang api sudah di jalan. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi dia datang."

Yejin mengangguk sambil terus berterima kasih pada Gichan. "Gichan-ah, terima kasih banyak, ya! Nanti aku traktir makan."

Gichan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum hambar. Ia ikhlas membantu Yejin. Noona-nya yang satu itu memang gampang panik. Dan Gichan tak sampai hati kalau Yejin harus menghadapi bos yang tengah berubah menjadi setan menakutkan.

Mau tak mau ia menyerahkan diri ke mulut harimau hari ini.

=0_0=

Setelah membelah jalanan cukup lama, Euisoo akhirnya sampai di restoran. Beruntung bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan merangkai kembang api sudah Pilhyun antar tadi pagi sebelum lanjut ke klien yang satu lagi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Beruntung dia tak datang terlambat. Cukup sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan.

Sambil melangkah ke dalam restoran, ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari klien hari ini.

_"Euisoo-ssi, aku harus mengurus kerjaan di luar sebentar. Ketika sampai restoran, kau bisa lanjut berkomunikasi dengan Yejin, ya. Maaf aku tak bisa menyambutmu."_

Euisoo tersenyum sambil membalas pesan itu. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu ia yakin sosok yang mengiriminya pesan adalah orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Setelah membalas pesan, Euisoo langsung bertanya pada pelayan yang menyambutnya. "Acara lamaran di _rooftop."_

Pelayan itu mengantarkan Euisoo ke arah lift.

Sekilas lihat saja Euisoo bisa menebak kalau acara akan berlangsung mewah. Beruntung dia membawa satu setel pakaian formal untuk jaga-jaga.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Euisoo sambil tersenyum ketika melihat sang pelayan akan ikut masuk ke dalam lift.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memencet tombol untuk menuju _rooftop._ Sambil menunggu pintu lift tertutup pelayan itu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan menyatu di perut sebagai bentuk hormat.

Euisoo tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di posisi pelayan itu. Ia tak bisa terus tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuh.

Dia mengembuskan napasnya. Dunia dan seala perjuangan untuk menyambung hidup. Kalau mengingat hal itu, Euisoo sedikit tergelitik.

Sesampainya di lantai paling atas, Euisoo melangkah masuk ke dalam aula. Dia sudah mempelajari denah resto ini. Jadi dia tahu tujuannya dengan pasti.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tak tahu harus menyapa siapa. Banyak orang lalu lalang. Tapi sepertinya mereka juga pekerja vendor, sama seperti Euisoo.

Karena tak mau membuang waktu, Euisoo langsung menuju teras. Peralatan instalasi kembang api sudah terletak dengan manis di sudut teras.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di salah satu meja. Dengan cekatan ia menggeser partisi untuk menutupi alat pengatur kembang api. Sekali lagi ia melirik sekeliling restoran.

Memang restoran ini cukup elit. Berdiri megah dengan banyak siswa tanah lowong. Mungkin biasa dipakai untuk _garden party._ Cukup aman untuk menyalakan kembang api. Namun tak cukup aman untuk memenuhi keinginan desain kembang api seperti yang diinginkan.

Bentuk ledakan kembang api standar jauh lebih aman. Beruntung saat Euisoo mengajukan pengubahan bentuk kembang api, si bos yang akan lamaran hari ini dengan mudah mengiyakan. Entah karena sedang senang atau apa waktu itu, yang jelas Euisoo sangat bersyukur.

Bukan ia tak bisa membuat bentuk sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Namun jika melihat tempat dan unsur keamanan, akan lebih baik keinginan itu sedikit diubah.

"Apa kau dari vendor kembang api?"

Perhatian Euisoo dari rangkaian alat kembang api teralihkan. Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Otomatis ia menganggukkan kepala sedikit.

"Aku Yejin." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Euisoo pun menyambut untuk berjabat.

"Aku yang menggantikan Gichan untuk sementara." Wanita itu terkekeh sebentar. "Ada sedikit masalah, dan Gichan berbaik hati menggantikan posisiku."

"Oh, ya. Tidak masalah."

Sejenak mereka canggung. Lalu Yejin terkekeh. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk urusan kembang api?"

Euisoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu. Kebetulan ini bisa aku tangani sendiri. Peralatan ini tidak rumit."

Yejin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi Gichan. Nanti dia akan sampaikan padaku."

Euisoo tersenyum.

"Dan ... kau mau minum apa? Biar aku pesankan." Yejin menawarkan dengan ramah. "Sekalian camilan?"

Euisoo menggeleng. "Air mineral saja cukup. Dua botol."

Yejin mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Jangan sungkan untuk mengabari ya."

Euisoo tersenyum. Sepertinya memang kliennya kali ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang hangat.

Semoga terus berjalan lancar sampai saat kembang api selesai dimainkan.

=0_0=

Gichan melirik notifikasi ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Yejin yang menyebutkan bahwa semua di restoran sudah siap. Gichan tinggal langsung masuk bersama kekasih bosnya.

Gichan bernapas lega. Untungnya Gichan cukup pintar mengalihkan perhatian Pak Bos. Dia beralasan kalau kesalahan pada baju justru bagus untuk mengundur waktu dan membuat semuanya benar-benar jadi kejutan.

Niat awal memang lamaran ini jadi kejutan. Kekasih Pak Bos hanya tahu kalau mereka ada makan malam spesial untuk acara perusahaan. Dia bahkan tak curiga saat diberikan baju khusus. Memang untuk beberapa event, Pak Bos begitu memanjakan kekasihnya dengan barang-barang baru.

Jelas saja kekasih Pak Bos tidak merasa ada yang beda dari rangkaian _event-event_ lainnya. Dia benar-benar tak curiga.

Tadi, Gichan dengan otak pintarnya memanfaatkan kebaikan kekasih Pak Bos. Dengan mata memelas ia meminta kekasih Pak Bos untuk menenangkan Pak Bos dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa. Kekasih Pak Bos selalu membantu dengan senang hati. Apalagi kalau sudah Gichan yang meminta. 

Pak Bos pun tenang ketika Gichan mengirimkan foto kekasihnya yang sudah berbalut _dress_ cantik berwarna cerah dan diakali oleh penjahit untuk mengatasi 5 senti yang sempat menjadi masalah. Gichan sampai heran bukan main. Di mata Gichan tak ada yang salah. Semua sempurna. Tapi memang kadang standar Gichan tak sama dengan standar Pak Bos yang begitu sensitif jika sudah berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan kekasih Pak Bos itu mengakui kalau Pak Bos kadang berlebihan.

Gichan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju restoran bersama kekasih Pak Bos dan supir. Berulang kali Gichan memberi kode pada supir agar jalan lebih pelan. Memberi sedikit waktu buat tim di restoran menyelesaikan semuanya.

Rencana awalnya, ketika kekasih Pak Bos datang di restoran, langsung ada sambutan kembang api dengan Pak Bos berdiri di tengah panggung kecil yang dihiasi rangkaian Bunga membentuk hati.

Pak Bos memang senang melakukan hal-hal romantis dan kadang sedikit membuat Gichan geli. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun karena kejadian baju 5 senti tadi, alur lamaran diubah. Ketika sampai restoran nanti, acara dimulai dengan makan-makan seperti acara lainnya.

Gichan langsung mengabari teman satu timnya ketika melihat restoran sudah di depan mata. Dia merapal doa agar semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Tanduk setan Pak Bos sudah menyembul tadi siang, dan Gichan tak mau tanduk itu tumbuh lagi karena ada kesalahan teknis malam ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula atap restoran, Gichan dengan aktif mengabari teman-teman di grupnya. Dan untungnya mereka sampai dengan waktu yang tepat. Pemain musik sudah bermain seperti biasa, dan para undangan juga sudah mulai menyantap hidangan. Benar-benar seperti jamuan makan malam bisnis dan tak membuat kekasih Pak Bos curiga.

Senyuman semringah Pak Bos membuat Gichan lega. Tanduk Pak Bos yang tadi siang sedikti menyembul sepertinya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani semestaku, Gichan-ie."

Gichan sebenarnya merasa tersanjung karena Pak Bos berterima kasih. Tapi kalimat Pak Bos membuat ia bergidik geli. _Semesta?_ Ya, Tuhan!

Setelah Pak Bos membawa pergi kekasihnya, seolah mendapat bisikan surga Gichan teringat untuk menghampiri Euisoo. Lebih tepatnya ingat untuk memastikan kembang api. Kakinya melangkah untuk menyusuri antar meja menuju teras aula. Sejenak ia lupa kalau ia lapar.

Setidaknya dia ingin menyapa Euisoo terlebih dahulu. Sejauh ini mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui ponsel. Gichan ingin melihat Euisoo secara langsung, sekaligus mengajaknya untuk ikut makan. Dia memang sudah menitipkan perihal Euisoo pada Yejin tadi. Tapi dia masih tetap ingin memastikannya sendiri.

"Gichan-ah!"

Panggilan barusan menghentikan langkah Gichan. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Penghuni meja bundar di ujung ruangan membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Semua timnya ada di situ. Lambaian tangan Yejin yang memegang udang tertusuk di garpu membuat Gichan mengalihkan langkah. Rasa lapar yang tadi hilang, langsung menyerbu tanpa sopan. Perutnya langsung berbunyi.

Untuk sementara ia menunda menemui Euisoo.

**=TBC=**

Yak, mereka belum ketemu dulu. Minggu depan mereka akan bertemu.

Semoga suka dan betah untuk singgah di cerita ini.

Sampaijumpa minggu depan ;)

Yang penasaran siapa Pak Bos, minggu depan Pak Bos wajahnya akan dilaunching. Hehe.


	5. Diskon

...

..

.  
  
  


Gichan melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu pesan berisi tawaran diskon dari kedai makanan yang biasa ia datangi saat makan siang mengintip di deret notifikasi. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu. Senyuman lebar terpajang. Siapa yang tak suka diskon? Jelas Gichan senang jika ada tawaran diskon seperti ini.

"Noona, ada tawaran diskon makanan 45%!"

Dengan wajah semringah Gichan memamerkan ponselnya pada Bora yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Noona yang satu itu sudah pasti heboh jika sudah ada kata diskon dan makanan. Bisa bayangkan, _kan,_ bagaimana antusiasnya Bora jika dua kata itu bertemu? Mata Bora melebar, bibirnya pun membulat terkesiap, dan kepalanya menoleh secara belebihan hingga rambutnya terkibas.

"Coba kau cek syarat dan ketentuannya. Lumayan, diskon 45%!"

Gichan tersenyum. Ia senang karena Bora sama antusias dengan dirinya. Gichan memencet tautan media sosial yang dituliskan di pesan tawaran diskon barusan. Begitu media sosialnya terbuka, ia langsung membaca syarat dan ketentuan diskon itu dengan perlahan.

Rasa antusiasnya semakin memuncak ketika membaca kalau diskon 45% berlaku untuk semua jenis makanan tanpa terkecuali. _Wah_ , membayangkannya saja Gichan sudah kalap. Tempat makan ini memang salah satu favoritnya. Semua menu di sana hanya memiliki dua jenis rasa; enak dan sangat enak. Jadi jelas saja dia sangat amat bahagia ketika mendapatkan pesan berisi tawaran diskon besar.

Namun rasa antusiasnya luntur dengan cepat. Tentu saja syarat dan ketentuan yang tertulis di sana menjadi penyebabnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan asal di atas meja sampai menimbulkan bunyi bantingan. Setelah itu ia mendesah pajang.

"Tak bisa buat makan siang rupanya."

Keluhan Gichan barusan membuat Bora otomatis mencebikkan bibirnya sambil memutar bola mata. "Sudah kukira. Mana mungkin semudah itu mereka menawarkan diskon besar-besaran." Bora pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap cermin kecil yang ia pegangi. Dia memang sedang mengecek riasan wajahnya tadi.

Gichan ikut mencebik. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca lagi syarat dan ketentuan yang terpajang di sana. Rupanya diskon hanya berlaku di jumat malam, dari pukul tujuh sampai pukul sembilan, dan hanya berlaku untuk yang datang dua orang.

 _Dua orang._ Sebenarnya kalau mau curang, bisa saja ia dan tim penggosip mengakali dengan datang berpasangan. Tapi kalau sudah Jumat malam, tim penggosip biasanya lebih memilih kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Gichan yakin tak ada yang mau menemaninya makan malam.

"Noona, kau tak mau makan malam denganku Jumat ini?"

Gichan bicara pada Bora dengan mata mengerjap dan wajah memelas. Ia kangen dengan makanan di tempat itu. Kimchinya enak dan japchaenya juga juara. Jelas ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Bora yang tengah memakai _lipstick_ langsung menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Menurutmu? Apa aku mau?" Jelas itu pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. Gichan juga cukup cerdas untuk tahu makna dari ucapan Bora barusan.

"Hehe." Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajah Gichan. Namanya juga usaha. Ia beralih untuk mengganggu Yejin. "Noona apa Jum—"

"Tidak bisa," potong Yejin dengan satu telapak tangan terangkat, seolah meminta Gichan tak lanjut bicara. Sambil terus menatap layar komputer dan jemari aktif di papan _keyboard_ ia berkata, "Aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku."

Gichan mendesah malas. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, dua noonanya itu pasti sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing. Para _driver_ hyung juga sudah bisa ditebak akan menolak. Gichan bahkan tahu itu sebelum mencoba.

Ia langsung menelusuri daftar kontak di ponselnya. Ia menerka-nerka, siapa yang kiranya bisa diajak untuk makan malam di jumat ini. Nama demi nama ia temui. Namun tak satu pun yang ia rasa cocok. Dia bisa saja memilih salah satu di antara teman kuliahnya dulu. Tapi kalau hanya mengajak satu orang, tentu yang lain akan cemburu. Gichan tak ingin ada drama.

Dia kembali menggulir layar ponselnya untuk menelusuri daftar kontak.

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak ketika sampai pada salah satu kontak. Nama Jang Euisoo terpajang di sana. Nama yang ia baca itu berhasil mengulaskan satu senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Entah atas dasar dorongan apa, ia lantas mengedit nama kontak itu menjadi Mr. Kimbab.

Ia tatapi lagi kontak yang awalnya ia tandai dengan label 'bisnis' menjadi 'teman'. Sejenak ia berpikir sambil mengigit jempol. Anehkah jika ia mengajak Euisoo makan malam Jumat ini?

Sungguh, Gichan hanya ingin menikmati diskon makanan di salah satu tempat favoritnya. Tak ada maksud lain. Tapi, apa Euisoo akan percaya? Lagi pula sudah dua minggu sejak acara lamaran Pak Bos. Mereka tak berjalin kontak sejak saat itu. Apa Gichan tidak terlihat aneh jika tiba-tiba kembali menghubungi hanya sekadar mengajak makan malam?

Masih jelas di ingatan bagaimana mereka makan malam berdua setelah acara lamaran Pak Bos. Euisoo benar-benar orang yang tenang dan pendiam—setidaknya di mata Gichan. Malam berlalu larut dan hanya Gichan yang sesekali menanyakan ini dan itu. Euisoo mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Gichan. Ponselnya beberapa kali berbunyi namun dia tak mengacuhkan. Dia lebih memilih fokus pada Gichan yang bicara apa saja.

Ketika Gichan bertanya, "Kau tak mau mengecek ponselmu? Dari tadi berbunyi", Euisoo malah memberikan respon yang di luar dugaan Gichan. "Oh, apa deringnya mengganggumu? Sebentar aku _silent_ dulu."

Gichan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, maksudku. Tapi, bisa jadi pesan ada yang penting."

Euisoo hanya menggeleng. Dia bilang satu-satunya kontak penting di ponselnya hanya Pilhyun dan sudah diatur dengan nada dering khusus. Gichan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

Dan ketika makanan datang, Euisoo dan Gichan fokus menyantap makan. Jujur pula Gichan sudah lelah malam itu. Mereka menikmati makanan sambil melirik televisi yang terpajang di ruang tengah kedai makanan. Sesekali mereka berdua dan pengunjung lainnya tertawa, terbawa suasana _variety show_ yang menayangkan beberapa artis sedang mengikuti permainan.

Bisa dibilang malam itu mereka begitu menikmati makanan dan tak banyak bicara. Sampai makanan habis mereka masih duduk dengan tenang tanpa perasaan terdesak untuk membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin karena sama-sama lelah. Sekitar tiga puluh meniat setelah makanan habis, mereka masih duduk dan sama-sama menatap televisi. Sesekali pula mengomentari kelucuan para artis di layar kaca.

Euisoo sempat menawarkan untuk mengantar Gichan pulang malam itu. Namun Gichan menolak dengan tegas tanpa menghasilkan suasana tak enak. Euisoo hanya punya satu helm. Dan Gichan sebagai orang yang terbiasa menjaga keamanan dan taat hukum, tak mau berkendara sampai rumah hanya dengan salah satu yang memakai helm.

Untungnya Euisoo tak memaksa. Karena jujur, Gichan sudah terlalu lelah. Ia malas membuka pembicaraan. Ia lebih memilih menyusuri jalan pulang dalam diam. Dan tentu tak nyaman kalau ia diantar Euisoo namun tak membuka pembicaran—selain alasan helm tentunya.

Gichan mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia memilih meletakkan ponselnya yang masih memajang kontak 'Mr. Kimbab' lalu kembali bekerja.

Mungkin ia bisa mengajak ibunya Jumat nanti. Semoga saja ibunya mau. Dan yang paling penting, semoga ayahnya tidak cemburu. Soalnya ayahnya sering cemburu jika Gichan dan ibunya pergi berkencan berdua saja. Tentu saja cemburu di sini dalam artian bercanda.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Gichan mengigiti jempolnya sambil menatap ponsel yang memajang syarat dan ketentuan diskon. Tawaran diskon di tempat makan favoritnya sudah beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikiran sampai ke dalam mimpi. Dia seperti anak kecil yang tak akan tenang jika belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Lagi dan lagi tawaran diskon mengitari isi kepalanya.

Bora dan Yejin sampai mendelik sebal ketika melihat Gichan mengigiti jempol. Mereka tahu kebiasaan si bungsu yang akan iseng mengelap jarinya ke baju mereka nanti. Mereka berdua sampai mengambil jarak satu meter walau tengah duduk di meja yang sama.

"Kenapa lagi kau?"

Itu Bora dengan nada ketusnya. Ia melempari satu biji jagung rebus yang ia pipil.

Mereka tengah duduk di pantri dan menikmati jam istirahat curian di sore hari. Pak Bos baru saja pergi untuk _meeting_. Mereka bisa sedikit santai karena itu. Gichan yang tadi sedang baik hati, menyogok para noona dengan es kopi. Jelas tujuannya adalah mencari teman untuk makan malam Jumat nanti.

Namun sayangnya para noona sudah kebal dengan daya pikat Gichan. Mereka dengan tegas menolak namun tetap menikmati es kopi yang Gichan beli, khawatir mubazir katanya. Gichan sampai mendesahkan napas panjang. Ia merasa terkhianati oleh para noona.

"Kalian benar-benar tak mau pergi denganku?" rengek Gichan sekali lagi.

Bora dan Yejin serempak menatap Gichan dengan malas. Mereka tak menjawab. Namun tatapan malas itu sudah begitu amat sangat menjawab. Gichan pun resmi merasa tertolak. Bahkan ibunya menolak ketika diajak. Katanya kalaupun ia pergi, lebih memilih pergi bersama ayahnya.

Ya, Tuhan! Tak pernah-pernah Gichan merasa begitu iri dengan orang tuanya dan teman-teman Tim Penggosip. Namun perihal diskon ini berhasil membuat ia sadar dan ia iri dengan orang-orang yang sudah berpasangan.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi kontak Euisoo yang sudah ia namai dengan 'Mr. Kimbab'. Tadi siang ketika di toilet dia seperti mendapat bisikan dari langit dengan visualisasi malaikat kecil berbaju pink menari sambil menabur bunga. Gichan ingat kalau dia punya utang dengan Euisoo—dari kejadian di bandara satu tahun lalu. Ia tergelitik untuk menghubungi Euisoo dan mengajaknya makan malam Jumat ini. Tentu ia bisa berkilah untuk membayar utang.

Walaupun sudah setahun, utang tetaplah utang, bukan?

Tapi, lagi-lagi, apa tidak aneh? Gichan pun mengembuskan panjang. "Noona." Di luar dugaan suaranya cukup melas.

Bora dan Yejin yang tadi sempat sibuk menggosipkan pilihan sepatu langsung fokus pada si bungsu yang tampak murung. Bukannya kasihan, dua orang itu kembali menatapnya dengan mata menyelidik dan malas.

Gichan yang mengerti tatapan para noona pun langsung berkata, "Tenang, tenang! Aku tak minta ditemani makan malam, _kok_!"

Dua noona itu langsung mengembuskan napas lega. Mereka pun langsung memperhatikan si bungsu, walau masih dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Ada apa?" Yejin bertanya sebentar lalu menyeruput es kopinya.

Gichan mendesah malas. Tubuhnya tumbang ke depan untuk menempel dengan lemah di meja pantri. Sesulit inikah menikmati tawaran diskon dari tempat makan yang ia sukai?

"Utang itu wajib dibayar, _kan_?"

Bora yang begitu ekspresif langsung merengkuh pundak Gichan. Ia goyangkan tubuh Gichan yang tak bertenaga. "Siapa yang berutang padamu? Tagih! Jangan mau diperdaya! Ya, ampun! Adikku yang malang."

Gichan menepis tangan Bora sambil mendesah malas. "Aku yang berutang, Noona."

"Apa?!"

Kali ini gantian Yejin yang bereaksi. "Utang apa, _hah_?"

"Utang kimbab dan yogurt."

Bora dan Yejin beralih saling tatap. Kimbab dan yogurt? Yang benar saja!

"Untuk beli itu saja kau berutang? Kenapa? Gajimu tak cukup untuk membayar?"

Gichan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bora memang cerewet soal utang piutang. Dia selalu menasihati agar tak terlibat jurang itu sebisa mungkin. Maklumlah, ia sendiri pernah menjadi korban diutangi dan yang mengutang malah kabur dan tak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang.

"Aku tak sengaja berutang." Gichan menjawab dengan lemah. Ia menyeruput es kopi yang kini sudah agak tawar karena es batu yang mencair.

Bora mendengkus. "Tak sengaja bagaimana? Cerita yang benar!"

Yejin hanya tertawa ketika Gichan mencebikkan bibir karena diomeli Bora. Gichan meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri. Meminta Bora untuk tenang sejenak, suara Bora cukup membuat telinganya pengang.

"Tahun lalu—"

"Apa? Hanya Kimbab dan yogurt sampai utang setahun?" Bora memotong ucapan Gichan.

Gichan pun sampai mendesah lemah. Kapan dia bisa selesai bicara? "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, Noona!" rengek Gichan frustrasi. "Tahun kemarin, ketika aku menjemput Bos, aku sangat lapar. Aku beli kimbab dan yogurt di mini market."

Bora dan Yejin memasang telinga mereka. Karena dua noonanya tidak menginterupsi, Gichan pun lanjut bicara. "Ternyata di sana tidak bisa pakai transaksi tunai. Dan kartuku sedang tak ada saldonya."

"Lalu?" tanya Yejin tak sabaran.

Gichan terkekeh ketika dua noonanya tampak serius mendengarkan. Tentu saja ia dicubit setelah itu. Ia sampai mengadu kesakitan sambil terkekeh. Sambil mengusap bekas cubitan, Gichan lanjut bicara. "Seseorang membayarkan belanjaanku."

"Lalu, kenapa tak langsung kau bayar setelah selesai belanja?" Bora mengomel sambil menunjuk gichan dengan bonggol jagung rebus yang ia pegang. Entah kapan bonggol jagung rebus itu kembali ke tangannya. "Tak ada alasan, ya! Jangan coba kabur dari utang!"

Gichan separuh menggebrak meja sambil bercanda. "Sudah! Aku sudah menyodorkan uang padanya. Tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang anggap saja aku berutang padanya dan aku bisa membayarnya ketika kami bertemu lagi."

"Kenapa harus menunggu sampai satu tahun?! Ya, ampun! Berapa _sih_ harga kimbab dan yogurt?!" Bora masih mengomel.

"Aku tak tahu harus menemuinya di mana!" Nada bicara Gichan agak naik. Lama-lama dia kesal juga.

Yejin kembali terkekeh karena si bungsu mulai emosi. "Kau kenal?" tanya Yejin.

Gichan menggeleng. Ia juga ikut terkekeh karena dirinya sendiri menganggap perdebatan ini membuat kesal sekaligus lucu.

"Ha?" Yejin bertanya heran. "Semudah itu dia membayarkanmu walau tak kenal?" Yejin sampai menelengkan kepalanya karena heran. "Kau yakin dia manusia? Bukan malaikat atau apa begitu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membayarkan makanan orang lain yang tak dikenal. Ya ... kecuali dia malaikat."

Gichan hanya mengembuskan napas sambil memutar matanya jengah. Yejin memang suka berhalusinasi. Bora sendiri juga hanya tertawa dengan kata-kata Yejin. "Ya, tak harus malaikat juga, _sih._ Tapi di masa sekarang ini, mana ada orang mau berbaik hati seperti itu. Aku malah curiga! Kau tak kehilangan barang berhargamu _kan_ setelah itu?"

Gichan menggeleng. "Tidak, Noona. Tenang saja. Aku aman, _kok_." Setelah itu Gichan mengaduk minumannya. Sepenggal kata-kata Bora barusan memutar di kepala. _Mana ada orang mau berbaik hati seperti itu._ Jika dipikir, kesan pertama Gichan soal Euisoo memang bagus.

Mulai dari si bongsor memberi jalan ketika di lorong deret minuman, telepon santai ketika diskusi kembang api, hingga dia rela mengalah tak memakai helm. Oh, jangan lupakan seluruh atensinya yang begitu tercurah ketika sedang bersama Gichan. Ponselnya yang bergetar tak dia acuhkan. Bahkan ketika dia harus memakai ponsel, dia pun permisi pada Gichan.

Ya, semua hal dari Euisoo memang penuh sopan santun dan baik. Perawakannya saja yang sedikit mengintimidasi—karena fisiknya yang bongsor. Tanpa Gichan sadari ia tersenyum. Mungkin karena pengaruh statusnya di pekerjaan, ia terbiasa menemui orang yang arogan, congkak, dan gila hormat. Bisa dihitung dengan jari—berapa orang yang masih menjaga sopan santu ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau aku mengajaknya makan malam Jumat nanti, apa aneh pakai dalih bayar utang?"

Bora menggeleng. "Tidak, _kok_. Malah itu menunjukkan kalau kau orang yang tak menganggap enteng utang. Buktinya kau masih ingat dengan utang satu tahun lalu."

Yejin terkesiap. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Gichan mengangguk.

Yejin lantas menepuk dadanya sendiri beberapa kali dengan wajah berlebihan. "Seperti di drama televisi." Dia lalu menghapus air mata yang sebenarnya tak ada. "Apa kalian berencana memiliki hubungan lebih jauh?"

Gichan yang tadi sedang minum lalu tersedak. Ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. "Tidak, Noona! Tak sejauh itu!" Gichan kembali terbatuk, efek samping tersedak.

Para noona bukannya membantu, malah tertawa ketika Gichan terbatuk. "Eiy! Tak usah malu. Sudah sejauh apa memangnya?" Bora malah mencandai Gichan.

"Sudah bertukar nomor ponsel?" tanya Yejin.

Gichan mengangguk. Faktanya _kan_ memang begitu.

"Aaaa!" Bora dan Yejin menjerit senang dengan tangan otomatis berpegangan.

"Lalu, lalu ... sudah bertukar pesan? Atau bicara melalui telepon?"

Gichan masih terbatuk. Namun ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tambahan dari Bora. Lagi, faktanya _kan_ memang begitu.

Para noona kembali menjerit senang. Gichan sendiri menggeleng sambil terus mengendalikan tenggorokannya.

"Tidak begitu, Noona."

Bora dan Yejin tak peduli. Mereka asik dengan bayangannya sendiri dan saling terharu karena si bungsu akhirnya laku juga.

Memangnya Gichan barang dagangan? Gichan tak habis pikir dengan para noona.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


"Kau jadi makan di sana?"

Jumat sore pun datang tanpa terasa. Gichan masih bingung untuk menjawab ketika ditanyai Bora barusan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Gichan dan Yejin terus merecoki Gichan untuk segera menghubungi si utang tahun lalu—Euisoo. Entah untuk alasan apa, Gichan tak memberi tahu kalau orang itu adalah Euisoo, si vendor kembang api yang mereka sudah pernah temui.

Karena dorongan yang terus-terusan itu, bukannya yakin, Gichan malah makin ragu. Ia tak mau meladeni khayal kosong para noona. Ia tak ada rasa apa-apa dan tak juga berencana lebih jauh dari keadaan sekarang.

"Lihat kerjaan hari ini, Noona. Kalau bisa pulang cepat, mungkin aku ke sana," jawab Gichan seadanya. Dan memang rencananya seperti itu. Ia sudah tak mau lagi berharap akan diskon karena sudah telanjur mengidamkan makanan dari kedai itu. Ia juga tak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari pasangan. Jadi, makan dengan harga normal juga tak akan menyiksa.

Bora dan Yejin berbalik saling bertatapan. Kemarin-kemarin si bungsu begitu antusias jika membicarakan diskon. Kenapa hari ini begitu lesu?

"Kau kenapa?" Bora bertanya sambil mencolek Gichan dengan penggaris besi yang panjangnya 30 cm. "Tak jadi mengejar diskon?"

Gichan menepis penggaris yang bora pakai untuk mencolek lengan atasnya. "Kalau kalian tak mau menemaniku, jangan bicara padaku." Gichan berkata demikian sambil mendengkus sekaligus mencebikkan bibir. Tatapannya terfokus pada dokumen undangan _meeting_ untuk Pak Bos yang perlu ia agendakan.

Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah, para noona malah tertawa. Dengan sengaja Yejin mendekati Gichan lalu mengusap pelan pundaknya. "Ya, sudah. Sebagai gantinya, nanti aku minta pacarku untuk mengantarmu ke sana, ya! Jangan cemberut begitu! Wajah tampanmu jadi hilang."

Gichan mengangguk walau masih mencebikkan bibir. Jujur ia masih merasa terkhianati soal es kopi beberapa hari lalu—tentu saja ini lebih banyak candanya.

Setidaknya Yejin dengan baik hati menawarkan untuk mengantar nanti malam. Jadi, dia tak perlu naik bus untuk ke tempat makan. Beruntunglah masih ada hal baik yang bisa disyukuri.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Euisoo mengecek sekali lagi detail tempat untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. Setelah yakin ia tak salah, ia masuk ke dalam tempat makan yang terlihat cukup ramai itu.

Ia disambut dengan ramah dan ditanyai untuk berapa orang. "Untuk dua orang," jawab Euisoo singkat.

Ia langsung diarahkan untuk duduk di satu meja yang cukup dekat dengan pintu masuk. Dari posisinya, seluruh orang yang keluar masuk ke tempat ini dengan mudah terlihat. Orang yang baru datang pun akan dengan mudah melihat dirinya.

Jujur, Euisoo tak suka posisi ini. Ia lebih suka duduk di pojokan dan tak terlalu mencolok perhatian.

Seorang pelayan datang, lalu menyodorkan buku menu. "Sudah pernah ke sini, Tuan?"

Euisoo menggeleng.

"Butuh bantuan untuk memilih makanan spesial atau mau lihat-lihat sendiri?"

"Boleh. Apa menu spesial di sini?" tanya Euisoo sambil menggeser buku menu agar mudah dipakai oleh pelayan.

Dan sesuai perkiraan, pelayan itu membolak-bali beberapa halaman. Ia lantas menjelaskan beberapa menu populer dan pilihan diskon karena tempat makan ini sedang berulang tahun.

"Nasi kari ayam saja kalau begitu," jawab Euisoo ketika ditanyai akan pesan makanan apa.

"Minumnya, Tuan?"

Euisoo melirik daftar minuman. Ia tak begitu sering mencoba macam-macam minuman. Pada akhirnya pilihan minumnya tetap sama. "Air mineral saja. Dua botol."

"Untuk temannya, mau dipesankan sekalian atau nanti saja?"

Euisoo mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi. "Nanti saja," jawab Euisoo pada pelayan ketika membaca bahwa kliennya masih terjebak kemacetan. Lagi pula ia tak yakin apa selera si kliennya. Kalau pun ia tahu persis selera kliennya, ia tak bisa menjamin makanan akan tetap hangat ketika kliennya datang.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Euisoo mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Rata-rata pengunjung memang berpasangan, hampir semua bahkan. Hanya sekitar dua atau tiga meja yang diisi oleh lebih dari dua orang yang dari pakaiannya, bisa Euisoo tebak mereka adalah pekerja kantoran.

Kembali ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Tempat makan itu sangat luas, ada sekitar 50 meja yang masing-masing meja juga cukup besar untuk meletakkan pesanan. Hiasan dinding serta warna-warna lampu temaram yang mendominasi membuat tempat itu terkesan hangat dan nyaman.

Tiap pengunjung yang datang asik bicara dengan pasangannya masing-masing namun tak membuat keributan. Suara musik yang lamat-lamat sampai di kuping pun masih cukup sopan. Tak ada polusi suara dan bisa dibilang suasana di sini cukup tepat untuk duduk santai sekaligus berdiskusi. Tak salah jika kliennya memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu.

Dering ponsel menarik perhatian Euisoo. Begitu melihat nama kliennya, ia langsung berbegas membuka pesan yang terbaca hanya sebagian dari kolom notifikasi. Setelah terbaca secara menyeluruh, Euisoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengembuskan napas sedikit.

Kliennya tak bisa datang karena di luar dugaan mobilnya mogok dan masih terjebak di tengah kemacetan. Ketimbang marah atau kecewa, Euisoo lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasib si klien. Pasti sulit untuk menepi tanpa bantuan, karena mobilnya yang mogok.

Euisoo pun menoleh. Ia berniat membatalkan pesanan jika bisa. Namun tak lama kemudian pelayan yang tadi melayani Euisoo datang, lengkap dengan nampan berisi pesanan Euisoo: dua botol air mineral dan satu nasi kari ayam. Mau tak mau ia tetap duduk.

Sambil menatap pesanannya yang diletakkan di atas meja, Euisoo mendesah kecewa sedikit. Ia lupa menyampaikan satu hal. Dan itu tertangkap oleh pelayan.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan dengan hati-hati.

Euisoo menghadap ke arah pelayan. "Maaf, aku lupa bilang. Apa boleh air mineralnya diganti yang biasa saja? Jangan yang dingin."

Pelayan yang tadinya berniat untuk beranjak kembali memungut dua botol minum yang tadi disajikan. "Tidak masalah, Tuan. Akan segera diganti."

Euisoo berterima kasih karena pelayan itu bersikap sangat ramah. Setelah itu mata Euisoo beralih untuk memperhatikan nasi kari. Perutnya langsung berbunyi. Sajian yang cukup menggugah selera. Euisoo sudah tak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Namun dia tahan sebentar. Dia tipikal orang yang harus minum dulu sebelum makan.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian pelayan kembali datang dengan membawa dua air mineral yang tak dingin. Tak lupa Euisoo berterima kasih.

"Untuk temannya, mau dipesan sekarang, Tuan?"

Euisoo menggeleng. Dan ketika ia menggeleng, seseorang di ambang pintu masuk menarik perhatiannya. Terlebih sosok yang di ambang pintu pun sedang menatapnya. Senyuman yang terukir dari sosok itu membuat Euisoo juga tersenyum.

Melihat sosok di ambang pintu yang juga datang sendiri, mendadak Euisoo yakin. Sepertinya ia tak akan makan sendiri malam ini. Dan pikirannya barusan seperti bersambut, karena sosok itu tengah melangkah ke arahnya sambil melambaikan satu tangan dan dengan ceria berkata, "Halo, Tuan Kimbab!"  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Maaf belum balas komen satu per satu, pekerjaan sedang sangat padat (*sungkem). Tapi aku baca semua komen kalian. Sungguh menjadi suntikan semangat :)

Terima kasih sudah singgah, semoga betah, dan sampai jumpa Minggu depan ;)


	6. Makna Ganda

...

..

.

"Aku titip Noona, ya, Hyung."

Setelah berucap demikian lalu disambut kekehan Yejin dan kekasihnya, Gichan langsung menutup pintu mobil. Ia menatap mobil berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dikendarai kekasih Yejin perlahan bergerak menjauh. Setelah mobil itu menghilang di tikungan, Gichan langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Dia cukup senang karena malam ini dimulai dengan tumpangan gratis.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit menarik lengan bajunya untuk melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Waktu yang pas untuk mengisi perut dengan makan malam hangat. Beruntung tadi tak terlalu banyak kerjaan dan ia bisa pulang tepat waktu tanpa lembur.

Mengikuti keinginan membuncah untuk makan di kedai favoritnya, Gichan pun nekat datang ke sini walau sendiri. Ia tak masalah jika tak dapat diskon karena tak datang dengan pasangan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ibunya tak mau, para anggota tim penggosip juga tak mau. Ia sudah kepalang tanggung mengidamkan makanan favoritnya ... dan ia tak mau terus menerus diteror oleh kimchi berkaki manusia di dalam mimpi.

Langkahnya yang ringan diiringi wajah ceria. Rangkaian bunga ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk kedai pun terlihat, berjejer sekitar lima atau enam, Gichan tak terlalu menghitung dengan detail. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah makan, makan, dan makan.

Dengan semangat berlebih ia membuka pintu masuk restoran, padahal dari dalam juga ada petugas penjaga pintu. Tak lama kemudian sapaan pelayan sampai ke telinganya. "Selamat malam, untuk berapa orang?"

Namun, perhatian Gichan bukan pada si pelayan. Ia seperti kaget melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk. Sosok itu pun tengah menatapnya. Otomatis Gichan tersenyum—lebih tepatnya tertawa kecil. "Itu temanku," kata Gichan pada pelayan.

Pelayan melepas kepergian Gichan dengan senyuman dan tubuh sedikit membungkuk untuk mempersilakan.

Karena melihat mata sosok itu juga memperhatikannya, Gichan lantas melambaikan tangan kanan—kelewat ceria. Begitu sampai di mejanya ia lantas menyapa sosok itu. "Halo, Tuan Kimbab!"

Ya, sosok itu adalah Tuan Kimbab, alias Euisoo.

"Oh, silakan, Tuan." Pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berada di meja Euisoo lantas menggeser kursi untuk Gichan duduki.

Ia melihat sebentar ke arah Euisoo, memastikan apa boleh duduk bersama atau tidak. Senyuman kembali melebar setelah melihat gestur kepala Euisoo yang mengedik seolah juga menyuruh Gichan duduk.

Dengan senang hati Gichan duduk. Sekali lagi ia melambaikan tangan pada Euisoo. "Hai," sapanya ringan.

"Butuh bantuan untuk memilih makanan spesial atau mau lihat-lihat sendiri, Tuan?" Sang pelayan bertanya sambil menyodorkan buku menu.

Gichan menyodorkan kembali buku menu itu. "Aku pesan nasi goreng kimchi dengan japchae pedas, ya."

Pelayan itu langsung mengoperasikan gawai yang dipakai untuk mencatat pesanan. "Untuk minumnya, Tuan?"

"Es teh lemon dan satu botol air mineral."

"Dingin atau tidak?" Sepertinya pelayan tadi tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan Euisoo.

"Yang tidak dingin, ya."

Saat pelayan akan beranjak, Gichan teringat perihal yang menghantuinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dengan cepat dia menahan kepergian si pelayan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan berisi tawaran diskon dari tempat itu. "Apa ini berlaku?"

Pelayan itu dengan cepat mengangguk. "Berlaku, Tuan. Saat transaksi nanti bisa tunjukkan pesan ini pada kasir. Hanya 45 orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan pesan ini."

Mata Gichan langsung berbinar. Pantas saja Bora dan Yejin tak mendapat pesan yang sama. Ada untungnya juga Gichan selalu menjadi petugas bayar membayar jika sedang makan bersama dengan tim penggosip. Memang uang patungan, tapi jika sudah urusan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar, hampir selalu Gichan—sebagai bungsu—yang mengurus.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Gichan kembali menatap Euisoo. Otomatis ia tersenyum karena seperti hari kemarin, Euisoo sudah memutar letak ponselnya. Layarnya ditelungkupkan untuk menghadap permukaan meja. Gichan pun dengan senang hati melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ingin menghargai Euisoo yang lebih dulu menghargai keberadaannya.

"Sudah sering ke sini sepertinya."

Gichan mengangguk untuk menjawab Euisoo. "Kau harus coba nasi goreng kimchi dan japchaenya."

Gichan lalu terkekeh. Euisoo sampai menatap heran. Gichan yang sadar tengah dipandangi pun lalu mengibas tangannya di depan muka, meminta Euisoo jangan ambil pusing. "Aku hanya merasa ajaib."

Alis Euisoo terangkat sedikit.

Tanpa ada suara Gichan pun paham kalau Euisoo tengah bingung dengan maksud Gichan. Lantas Gichan menggerakkan telunjuknya bolak-balik untuk menunjuk Euisoo lalu dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mau terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia mengincar diskon dan sempat berpikiran untuk mengajak Euisoo. Namun rupanya permainan takdir lebih kuat. Siapa yang menyangka dia malah bertemu dengan Euisoo di tempat ini, tempat yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia incar karena ada penawaran diskon. Mereka malah bertemu tanpa disengaja, tanpa direncanakan, dan tanpa ada janjian.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Gichan ketika melihat Euisoo terkekeh.

Euisoo menggeleng. "Aku ada janjibertemu dengan klienku di sini."

Gichan terkesiap. "Oh, apa aku mengganggu?" Ia refleks mengambil ponsel dan tas yang ia gantung di sandaran kursi.

Euisoo dengan cepat menggeleng. Tangannya refleks menahan pundak Gichan dengan tubuh sedikit condong. "Tidak, tidak. Klienku tak bisa datang."

"Oh." Gichan lantas mengembuskan napas lega dan kembali duduk tenang. "Klien atau pacar?" Ada kilas canda di pertanyaan Gichan barusan. Soalnya Euisoo tampil cukup rapi malam ini. Jelas Gichan curiga.

Euisoo hanya tersenyum lebar hingga deret giginya terlihat. Ia meneguk air sedikit, langsung dari botol. Setelah itu tangannya memutar untuk kembali menutup botol air mineral. "Klien," jawab Euisoo lugas dan singkat. "Perwakilan salah satu lembaga pecinta lingkungan. Butuh kembang api untuk acara kampanye pantai bersih dua bulan lagi."

Gichan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dia tak datang?" Sungguh Gichan bukan orang yang suka mencampuri bisnis orang lain. Tapi ia penasaran. Semudah ini takdir memainkan pertemuan dirinya dan Euisoo—bukan hanya sekali. Jika kliennya itu jadi datang, tentu Gichan tak bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Euisoo dan menikmati diskon 45%.

Euisoo menatap Gichan. "Sayang sekali mobilnya mogok. Tepat di saat dia tengah terjebak kemacetan."

Gichan terkesiap. "Ya ampun, pasti sulit baginya."

Euisoo mengangguk. "Tanpa ban bocor saja, kemacetan sudah cukup membuat sulit."

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Gichan secara refleks. Setelah bertanya ia bahkan sedikit menyesal karena ia menanyakan hal tersebut. Bukan ingin menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, Gichan hanya ikut prihatin dan ada sedikit khawatir pada klien Euisoo itu.

"Aku tak tahu juga," jawab Euisoo ringan. "Aku tak mau terlalu banyak bertanya karena kuyakin sekarang juga dia sedang sibuk."

Gichan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Benar. Kalau aku di posisinya, pasti sekarang aku tengah sibuk menelepon jasa derek mobil atau malah keluar mobil untuk minta bantuan."

"Kurasa aku juga seperti itu."

Gichan terkekeh. "Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti aku lakukan dan tak akan kau lakukan."

Alis Euisoo terangkat dengan riak heran terpajang. "Apa?"

Gichan terkekeh lagi. "Menangis. Hehe." Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajah Gichan.

Euisoo tertawa kecil hingga giginya yang rapi terpampang. "Menangis?" tanyanya seolah heran dengan ucapan Gichan barusan.

Gichan dengan bangga mengangguk. "Ya, menangis. Aku pasti panik. Dan sambil berpikir, aku pasti menangis."

Euisoo kembali terkekeh. "Kau benar. Aku tak akan melakukan itu. Lagi pula, kenapa harus menangis? Toh itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Gichan tertawa sebentar. "Memang tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi setidaknya aku lega. Setelah aku lega, aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih," ucap Gichan masih dengan wajah ceria. "Menangis tak membuatku lemah. Dan aku tahu persis diriku sendiri," sambung Gichan lagi sambil menopang wajahnya pada tangan kanan yang tersiku di meja.

Euisoo lantas ikut menyiku kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu dalam kepalan dan diposisikan di depan mulutnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalimat Gichan barusan terasa ajaib baginya. _Menangis tak membuat lemah._

Tak lama larut dengan pikirannya, perhatian Euisoo terkoyak dengan pelayan yang datang. Ia memandangi Gichan yang semringah. Tangan pemuda ceria itu digoyangkan seperti meniru orang menggigil karena terlalu senang. Euisoo sampai terkekeh.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gichan pada sang pelayan.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Gichan mengayunkan telapak tangannya di atas nasi goreng kimchi. Seperti di acara masak memasak, ia seolah ingin menikmati aroma masakan terlebih dahulu. "Hmm ... ya, Tuhan! Sesuai dengan yang ada di imajinasiku!"

Gichan kembali ingat dengan Euisoo. Ia mengangkat sendok. Lalu ia julurkan tangannya ke tengah meja. "Tos!" katanya dengan wajah semringah.

Euisoo terkekeh sebentar, namun akhirnya ia juga ikut mengangkat sendok dan menjulurkan sendok itu untuk bertemu dengan sendok Gichan. Suara dentingan yang dihasilkan membuat Gichan tersenyum makin puas. Pipinya membulat lucu dan ujung matanya mengerut.

"Mari makan!" ucap Gichan lalu mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng.

Tak lama kemudian Gichan mendesah puas. "Hmm!"

Euisoo sampai terkekeh dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya Gichan begitu ajaib dengan letupan ekspresi yang membuncah. Entah sudah berapa kali Euisoo terkekeh malam ini. Padahal waktu kebersamaannya dengan Gichan baru sebentar. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai makanan di sini." Euisoo bicara sambil mengunyah pelan-pelan makanan di mulutnya.

Gichan mengangguk tanpa ragu dan tanpa berpikir. Ia menggeser piring nasi gorengnya agak ke tengah meja. "Kau harus coba!" ucap Gichan dengan wajah serius. "Ini enak!"

Euisoo menatap Gichan. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang tak dengan mudah berbagai makanan di piringnya, terutama dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi, mungkin Gichan berbeda. Euisoo hanya menggeleng untuk menolak dengan sopan.

"Serius?" tanya Gichan memastikan. "Ini enak, _kok_. Kau tak akan menyesal. Supaya ketika kau datang lagi ke sini, kau bisa pesan yang lain karena sudah mencicipi ini."

Euisoo masih menatap Gichan. Lagi, ia menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Yang jelas aku sudah menawarkan."

Euisoo mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih. Jika lain kali aku ke sini, aku akan coba menu itu."

Gichan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yes! Kau harus mencoba ini. Menu yang lain juga," ucap Gichan menyakinkan. "Semua masakan di sini hanya punya dua jenis rasa."

Euisoo mengangkat alisnya. "Dua?" Seingat Euisoo ada banyak pilihan menu. Tak mungkin hanya ada dua rasa.

Gichan mengangguk. "Ya, dua. Satu: enak, dan dua: sangat enak."

Euisoo langsung tertawa kecil. Dia baru tahu dua jenis rasa itu. Lagi dan lagi ia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan Gichan. "Kukira dua jenis rasa yang bagaimana."

"Eh, aku serius!" tukas Gichan dengan wajah serius. Ia menyuapi sesendok nasi goreng lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Sejenak ia fokus mengunyah namun tetap menatap Euisoo.

Euisoo pun membalas menatap Gichan sambil mengunyah.

"Besok-besok, kita bisa coba menu yang lain."

Kunyahan mulut Euisoo berhenti sejenak. Melihat Euisoo terdiam, Gichan pun ikut terdiam. Ia lantas mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Wah, Gichan sampai merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalimat barusan terasa sedikit canggung dan tampak memiliki makna lain.

"Eh ...." Gichan jadi salah tingkah. "Maksudku ..."

Euisoo hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah. Lain kali, ayo coba menu lainnya."

Gichan menelan makanannya dengan berat. Ia tak mau Euisoo mendapat kesan yang tak enak tentang dirinya. " _No, no_. Maksudku ... kau bisa mencoba menu lain nanti. Tak harus denganku, _kok_."

Euisoo hanya tersenyum. Ia memilih lanjut makan dan menikmati makanan yang memang menurutnya enak itu.

"Hei, aku serius. Aku tak bermaksud lain. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham." Gichan masih membela diri dan ingin meluruskan kalimatnya tadi.

Sambil terus mengunyah, Euisoo menatap Gichan yang kini tampak serius. Ia memperhatikan wajah semringah Gichan yang hilang seolah tertendang jauh dan berganti dengan wajah serius bercampur panik. Bagi Euisoo, wajah Gichan sekarang tampak lucu dengan bibir yang separuh melengkung ke bawah.

"Kalau aku yang memintamu untuk menemaniku makan di sini, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Euisoo membuat Gichan heran. Ia sampai menelengkan kepalanya dengan alis naik sebelah. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Gichan tiba-tiba.

Euisoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia menikmati kunyahan makanan di mulutnya. Setelah makanan tertelan, ia meminum air mineralnya.

Gichan hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Euisoo. Sekali lagi Gichan tekankan, Euisoo tampak begitu tenang dan santai dan kalem dan ... semua kata lainnya yang sejenis.

"Karena kau tampak tahu betul dengan menu-menu di sini," jawab Euisoo santai.

Gichan memutar bola matanya. "Kalau hanya sekadar rekomendasi menu enak, kau bisa membacanya di blog, hei Tuan Kimbab."

Euisoo terkekeh. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga," katanya dengan nada bicara yang lagi-lagi tenang. "Jadi, kau tak mau menemaniku, Tuan Yogurt?"

Gichan sampai tersedak. Bukan begitu maksudnya. Entah kenapa kalimat tanpa saringannya tadi malah menjadi bahasan panjang begini. Gichan merutuki dirinya sendiri lagi dan lagi. Ini bukan pertama kali Gichan bicara dan tampak memiliki maksud lain. Hah ... sepertinya Gichan harus mulai lebih ketat dalam menyaring omongan.

Dan, apa itu barusan? Euisoo balas meledekinya dengan panggilan Yogurt? Gichan sampai ingin mendelik tajam karena Euisoo membalas candaannya.

Setelah tenggorokannya cukup tenang, Gichan lanjut bicara. "Hei, percaya padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu."

Euisoo masih menatap Gichan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyahut. "Lalu?" tanyanya singkat.

Gichan mendesah kasar. "Aduh, entahlah. Aku hanya tak mau kau salah paham." Kali ini Gichan benar-benar menggerutu.

Namun gerutuan Gichan dengan cepat lenyap. Euisoo yang terkekeh adalah penyebabnya.

"Hei, _kan_ aku yang memintamu untuk menemaniku makan di sini."

Gichan menganyunkan tangannya dan sesekali membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangan. " _No, no_. Kau tak harus makan denganku di sini. Aku akan dengan senang hati merekomendasikan menu enak, _kok_."

Euisoo menganggukkan kepala sambil mengecap sisa makanan di mulutnya. Tanpa terasa nasi kari yang ia pesan sudah ludes dan berpindah tempat di perut. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita makan di tempat lain."

Gichan membulatkan matanya. Aduh! Lagi dan lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bermakna ganda. "Ah ... bukan begitu maksudku!" Gichan frustrasi.

Euisoo hanya terkekeh. Ia menatapi Gichan yang kini fokus mengunyah makanan dengan wajah cemberut. Terlebih hingga sekarang Euisoo malah terus menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terus terulas di wajah.

"Apa?!" tanya Gichan sedikit ketus tanpa minta dijawab.

Euisoo masih terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi dan lagi dia merasa Gichan lucu.

Gichan pun memutar bola matanya lagi. Sampai beberapa waktu berlalu Euisoo masih menatapinya dengan senyuman di wajah. Gichan merasa tengah diledeki sekarang. Baru kali ini dia merasa nasi goreng kimchi tak selezat biasanya.

Antara malu dan salah tingkah, Gichan menutupi semua itu dengan pertanyaan ketus tadi. Beruntung Euisoo hanya terkekeh. Tapi, itu juga jadi masalah rupanya. Gichan merasa diledeki! Ah, bahkan Gichan sendiri tak tahu mana yang lebih baik, antara Euisoo tersinggung atau Euisoo yang terkekeh. Dua-duanya sama-sama punya efek tak enak untuk Gichan.

Mulai sekarang Gichan akan menjaga mulutnya.

Dan benar. Waktu berlalu tanpa ada percakapan yang tercipta. Gichan fokus menghabiskan makanan dan Euisoo duduk diam memperhatikan Gichan makan. Sesekali pria itu juga menolehkan kepala pada ambang pintu, apalagi kalau yang baru datang cukup berisik.

Setelah menoleh ke ambang pintu, pria itu akan kembali memperhatikan Gichan atau sesekali meminum air langsung dari botol air mineral. Gichan ingin protes agar si tuan kimbab tak diam atau tak memperhatikannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir, di sini memang tak ada pengalihan perhatian seperti di resto yang mereka sambangi setelah acara lamaran Pak Bos. Tak ada televisi di sini.

Mau tak mau Gichan pasrah menjadi pusat perhatian si tuan kimbab.

Lagi dan lagi Gichan yakin si tuan kimbab adalah orang yang pendiam dan sedikit bicara. Bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Gichan selesai makan, dia tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Gichan sampai merasa sesak karena susasana begitu tenang.

"Sepertinya kau memang tak banyak bicara, ya?" Akhirnya Gichan membuka pembicaraan. Tak tahan juga dia.

Euisoo menaikkan alisnya lalu kembali menatap Gichan tepat di matanya. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya jadi orang pendiam?" tanya Gichan asal.

Euisoo kembali meregangkan otot bibirnya. "Memangnya bagaimana rasanya jadi orang periang sepertimu?"

Gichan tertawa. Periang? Tak pernah-pernah Gichan mendengar kata itu. Mungkin Euisoo menyembunyikan makna _cerewet_ di balik kata _periang_ itu.

Jujur, Gichan bukanlah orang yang cerewet. Tapi, dia orang yang tak suka dengan suasana sunyi. Dan jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, Gichan akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat senang bicara. Bicara apa saja yang datang ke kepalanya. Dan bahkan saking dia bicara apa saja, dia sering mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa disaring. Kejadian dengan Euisoo contohnya, sudah beberapa kali dia bicara tanpa disaring dan berhasil menghadirkan makna ganda.

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Kanaku yang bertanya duluan."

Mendengar kalimat Gichan barusan, Euisoo kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kali ini kedua tangannya dalam keadaan terlipat dan dijadikan tumpuan beban tubuh. "Kurasa aku bukan pendiam."

Gichan tertawa lagi. "Kalau kau bukan pendiam, lalu aku apa?"

Euisoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku pendiam." Euisoo menyerah ... dan Gichan tersenyum puas. "Dan rasanya, tidak terasa apa-apa. Biasa saja," sambung Euisoo dengan wajah datar.

Gichan terkekeh. Penjelasan datar dari seseorang yang datar dan dengan wajah datar pula.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Euisoo membuat Gichan menghentikan kekehannya. Maksudnya? Dengan jelas Gichan memajang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang periang?" tegas Euisoo menyatakan ulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh ..." ucap Gichan lalu kembali terkekeh. "Aku senang. Isi kepalaku rasanya keluar semua. Tak ada yang mengganjal. Dan hidupku jadi terasa ringan."

Euisoo menatap Gichan dengan saksama. Seulas senyuman yang terpaksa menghiasi wajahnya. Gichan pun menyadari perbedaan riak wajah Euisoo.

"Hidup terasa lebih ringan, ya?" tanya Euisoo dengan suara pelan dan lebih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mendalami makna kalimat Gichan barusan. "Sepertinya aku harus mencoba menjadi orang yang periang."

Gichan menyadari serangkaian perubahan ekspresi Euisoo. Ia juga menangkap makna tersirat dari kalimatnya barusan. Gichan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seberat apa hidup Euisoo? Sampai kalimat sederhana yang Gichan ucapkan dengan ringan bisa begitu menyentil.

Gichan ingin mengubah suasana murung Euisoo. Mata yang sedari tadi sempat berbinar karena meledekinya kini tampak sendu. "Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering bertemu denganku. Akan aku ubah kau menjadi orang yang periang." Ya, Gichan sadar dengan kalimatnya barusan. Dan kali ini dia tak menyesal jika Euisoo menangkap makna lain di dalamnya.

Euisoo terkekeh. Dan itu membuat Gichan sedikit lega. Walaupun kekehan itu tak sampai membuat binar mata Euisoo terpancar, setidaknya pemuda itu tak lagi semurung tadi.

"Semoga bukan malah kau yang tertular menjadi pendiam sepertiku."

Ucapan Euisoo barusan terasa lucu bagi Gichan. Jika memang benar demikian, maka itu adalah _plot twist_ yang aneh.

Gichan menyedot es teh lemon yang es batunya sudah banyak mencair. Dia mengaduk pelan minumannya itu. Di dalam kepalanya ia berpikir. Dan sepertinya ide yang barusan terlintas di kepalanya cukup bagus. Toh dia cukup merasa nyaman untuk berdua dengan Euisoo.

"Tuan kimbab ...."

Euisoo yang tadi memainkan botol untuk diputar-putar di atas meja kini kembali menatap mata Gichan.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau sesekali kita makan bersama di akhir pekan?"

Pertanyaan Gichan tak langsung diwajab oleh Euisoo. Pemuda itu dengan gerakan teratur kembali memosisikan botol air mineral miliknya untuk terletak dengan benar di atas meja. Setelah botol itu kembali berdiri tegak di atas meja, Euisoo menggeleng. "Justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau masih mau bertemu denganku."

Senyuman manis melebar di wajah Gichan. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalimat Euisoo barusan begitu sederhana, tapi bagi Gichan itu setara dengan pujian. "Malam ini aku yang traktir, ya," kata Gichan dengan tegas.

Wajah Euisoo berubah heran. "Hei, jangan," balas Euisoo cepat.

Gichan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau lupa. Tapi aku ingat jelas. Di bandara tahun lalu, aku berutang padamu."

Mulut Euisoo sedikit terbuka. Mungkin akhirnya dia juga ingat. "Ya ampun. Aku saja sudah lupa. Sudah, tak usah."

Gichan masih menggeleng. "Kau yang mengatakan kalau utangku dibayar ketika kita bertemu lagi."

Kini giliran Euisoo yang menggeleng. "Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah jangan dianggap serius."

Gichan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seiring dengan gelengan kepala. " _No._ Utang adalah utang. Mau berapa tahun pun itu, aku tetap utang padamu."

"Tapi itu hanya kimbab dan yogurt. Nominalnya saja aku lupa. Waktu itu kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

"Ternyata kita bertemu kan? Ya sudah. Anggap kita impas dengan ini."

Euisoo diam. Baru bicara sebentar saja energinya terasa habis. Dia memang tak terbiasa bicara jika bukan urusan pekerjaan.

"Setelah ini, giliran kau yang memenuhi janji," ucap Gichan sambil menunjuk Euisoo dengan sedotan.

Euisoo menaikkan alisnya. Seingatnya ia tak membaut janji apa pun pada Gichan. Dan reaksi heran yang terpajang di wajah Euisoo membuat Gichan terkekeh.

"Ah, kau payah. Kau lupa janjimu?"

Euisoo masih diam. Ia menatap Gichan dengan serius.

"Ajak aku menemui ibumu. Ingat kan?"

Euisoo memajang senyuman di bibirnya. _Janji itu rupanya._ Pergerakan Gichan yang kini sibuk mengambil dompet di tas membuat ia tak sadar bahwa perubahan riak muka Euisoo begitu gamblang.

Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu kembali, wajah Gichan yang dihiasi senyuman ceria membuat Euisoo juga ikut tersenyum.

Semoga dengan makin sering bertemu Gichan, ia bisa sedikit lebih ceria. Setidaknya ia mendapat pengganti jadwal makan malam akhir pekan yang dulu selalu menjadi jadwal khusus dengan ibunya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Euisoo merasa memiliki alasan untuk hidup dari minggu ke minggu.

Dalam kepalanya, Euisoo membuat catatan untuk mengosongkan jadwal makan malam akhir pekan. Ia ingin selangkah menjadi orang yang ceria agar hidupnya terasa ringan.

**=TBC=**

Halo, terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga betah ya. Alurnya terasa sangat lambatkah? Jujurnya aku memang sengaja menggambarkan perkembangan hubungan mereka secara bertahap. Semoga kalian betah hingga akhir, ya ;)

Saran dan kritik sangat dinanti ;)


	7. Kontinu

...

..

.

Jumat malam yang tak begitu indah bagi Gichan. Lemburan adalah penyebabnya. Dengan desahan kasar ia melirik ulang pesan yang baru saja ia kirim ke Euisoo. Pesan berisi permintaan maaf karena janji makan malam harus dibatalkan.

Ya, sehabis makan malam bersama secara tak sengaja minggu kemarin, mereka berdua sesekali bertukar pesan. Tak sering, hanya sesekali dan membicarakan hal yang penting saja. Lebih tepatnya Gichan yang bertanya tentang mau makan di mana minggu ini dan Euisoo hanya menjawab kalau ia ikut ke mana pun pilihan Gichan. Sudah, hanya itu. Benar-benar hanya itu.

Kemarin mereka sudah sempat menentukan pilihan untuk makan di salah satu kedai ramen favorit Gichan. Bukan tempat yang besar. Hanya tempat kecil sederhana namun rasa makanannya tak kalah dengan kedai-kedai besar yang mewah dan terkenal di banyak media sosial.

Untungnya Euisoo tak protes. Ia paham dengan kondisi Gichan yang harus siap jika ada lembur dadakan.

Seharusnya Gichan bisa tak lembur. Tapi, karena timnya sedang timpang dengan salah satu noona yang cuti melahirkan, Gichan jadi ketiban kerjaan lembur. Dua noona—Bora dan Yejin—sudah pulang, lebih tepatnya disuruh pulang lebih dulu oleh Pak Bos. Lalu Gichan sebagai anak bungsu dan laki-laki satu-satunya lanjut mengekori Pak Bos untuk _meeting_ dengan klien selanjutnya.

Dan di sinilah Gichan, duduk manis di bagian belakang Pak Bos. Pak Bos duduk di meja makan utama, dan Gichan duduk tak jauh dari Pak Bos dengan kursi yang di posisikan agak ke belakang sekitar satu meter. Ketika klien keluar, Pak Bos menoleh ke arah Gichan. Dengan senyuman Pak Bos menyuruh Gichan untuk mengambil piring saji berisi camilan yang tengah Pak Bos sodorkan. “Hei, cepat!” bisik Pak Bos akhirnya dengan ekspresi wajah tersiksa dan bibir menggerut.

Gichan otomatis berdiri dan menyambut piring saji yang Pak Bos sodorkan. Setelah memegang piring itu, Gichan paham kenapa wajah Pak Bos sempat tersiksa. Piring itu berat sekali rupanya. Gichan sempat merasa tengah mengangkat dumbel.

Setelah menyodorkan piring camilan, Pak Bos kembali bicara dengan kliennya yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Klien Pak Bos tampak jauh lebih tua dari Pak Bos. Rambutnya sudah mulai didominasi warna putih. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa ketika membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting untuk perkembangan perusahaan.

Ya, Gichan paham. Makan malam yang sekarang ini sedang terjadi bisa dibilang hanya makan malam hiburan pelengkap jalinan bisnis. Tak ada yang benar-benar penting untuk dibicarakan. Bahkan halaman buku catatan kecil yang sudah Gichan siapkan belum terpakai setengahnya. Catatan yang belum sampai setengah halaman itu hanya berisi soal pergerakan terakhir saham dan info tanggal untuk menemui calon klien yang dianggap berpotensi.

Oh, di situ juga ada info tambahan yang Pak Bos suruh catat dengan khusus. Klien potensial itu suka makanan seperti pizza. Pak Bos juga menambahkan tugas agar Gichan mencari tempat pizza yang _cocok_. Kata cocok di sini bukan hanya mengandung makna makanan yang enak, namun juga tempat yang memungkinkan untuk diskusi bisnis. Biasanya Pak Bos memilih tempat yang memiliki ruang privat. Memikirkannya saja Gichan pusing. Soalnya jarang sekali kedai pizza yang memenuhi kriteria _cocok_ itu _._

Gichan mengambil satu potong camilan dari piring yang Pak Bos sodorkan tadi. Dalam sejenak, rasa kecewa Gichan tentang keharusan lembur pun hilang, tersapu bersih dengan rasa nikmat potongan kue cokelat yang kini bersarang di mulutnya.

Gichan menatap punggung Pak Bos dengan rasa kagum. Pak Bos jika memang sedang waras adalah orang yang sangat amat baik. Ya, walau memang Pak Bos seringkali berlebihan dalam berekspresi. Yang barusan adalah buktinya. Pak Bos baru saja tertawa terbahak sampai asisten kliennya berjengit. Bahkan klien Pak Bos yang sudah cukup tua itu memegang dadanya bagian kiri. Mungkin dia berpikir, untung jantungnya tak copot.

Lagi dan lagi obrolan Pak Bos dan kliennya hanya berputar-putar pada bahasan yang tak terlalu penting. Sekarang mereka tengah membahas salah satu pasangan artis yang bercerai dan tengah bertarung sengit merebutkan harta.

Ya, Tuhan! Bahasan seperti ini. Pantas saja ketika perjalanan tadi Pak Bos menyuruh Gichan memeriksa perkembangan kasus pasangan artis tersebut. Gichan sampai heran. Soalnya Pak Bos bukanlah tipikal yang peduli dengan gosip-gosip selebriti.

Ternyata Pak Bos menyiapkan diri untuk bicara dengan kliennya. Kalau Gichan perhatikan, klien Pak Bos yang ini memang senang bicara soal dunia selebriti. Tentu anggukan kepala dengan mulut membulat menjadi aksi Gichan setelah tahu bahwa klien Pak Bos yang sekarang ini merupakan salah satu petinggi di industri film.

Lagi dan lagi Gichan berjuang melawan rasa bosannya. Diam-diam dia membuka aplikasi pesan dan menatap grup obrolan tim penggosip. Para noona dan para hyung sedang asyik pamer kegiatan Jumat malam dengan kekasih dan menyemangati si bungsu.

Gichan menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika mendapat reaksi heboh atas kiriman foto kue cokelat dari Pak Bos. Mereka mengeluh kalau Pak Bos pilih kasih. Katanya setiap mengajak Gichan ikut menemui klien, seringkali yang disambangi adalah restoran mahal. Gichan sendiri tak sadar. Tapi begitu para noona mengeluh, Gichan baru menyadari bahwa itu benar.

Jangan salahkan Gichan. Memang sering kali pertemuan dengan klien kalau sudah malam beginilah yang dilakukan di restoran mahal. Dan Pak Bos seperti menjaga para noona agar tak terlalu sering ikut lembur malam hari untuk bertemu dengan klien. Jika harus menemui klien sampai larut malam, biasanya Pak Bos langsung memilih Gichan untuk mengekor.

Para noona silih berganti mengekor Pak Bos jika agenda bertemu dengan klien dilaksanakan siang hari dari kantor ke kantor, atau sesekali makan siang yang sebenarnya juga mewah. Tak jarang pula malah Pak Bos pergi sendiri dan ditemani oleh para hyung.

Setelah semua makanan habis, pertemuan yang tak terlalu penting—menurut Gichan—itu berakhir. Gichan dengan cekatan langsung menuju meja kasir dan mengurus semua proses pembayaran dengan kartu Pak Bos. Setelah urusan bayar membayar beres, Gichan menghampiri Pak Bos yang sudah menunggu di mobil untuk mengembalikan kartu debit Pak Bos.

“Hei, Gichan-ie ...” panggil Pak Bos saat Gichan sudah membalikkan badan untuk lanjut melangkah pulang.

Tangan Pak Bos melambai. Dengan wajah tak sabaran lambaian itu makin cepat, seolah menyuruh Gichan untuk segera menghampiri. Gichan sampai separuh berlari. “Ada apa, Bos?”

Pak Bos sedikit menarik jas Gichan dan menyingkapnya. “Ini, ini ... makan yang enak dulu baru pulang, ya.” Pak Bos berkata demikian sambil menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ke saku jas Gichan. “Pokoknya kau pulang naik taksi, jangan naik bus. Dan ingat! Makan dulu, ya!”

Gichan belum sempat merespon ketika Pak Bos kembali menganyunkan tangan—seolah mengusir dan menyuruh Gichan untuk kembali berjalan—sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah tersenyum bangga separuh berlebihan. Gichan sampai terkekeh. Pak Bos dengan segala sifat berlebihannya. “Terima kasih, Bos!” jerit Gichan ketika mobil Pak Bos berlalu dan menjauh.

Gichan merogoh saku jasnya. _Hehe, lumayan!_ Empat lembar uang ada di sana.

Gichan lantas lanjut berjalan. Ia yang semula berniat makan di dekat stasiun kini mengubah tujuan untuk pulang saja dengan taksi. Dia akan berhenti di kafe pasta dekat rumah. Tiba-tiba dia ingin makan _carbonara_ dan ditemani minuman _blueberry_.

Dengan lambaian tangan berlebihan Gichan menyetop taksi. Bahkan ketika taksi itu berhenti di depannya, Gichan masih melambai. Tak membuang waktu lama, Gichan masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

Setelah taksi berjalan Gichan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Seperti anak kecil ia pamer pada tim penggosip kalau habis diberi uang jajan oleh Pak Bos. Lagi dan lagi yang lain iri. Gichan pun terkekeh puas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya kelakuan Pak Bos yang kadang menjengkelkan terbayar lunas. Bukan berarti Gichan bisa dibeli, tapi Gichan melihat memang Pak Bos itu bukanlah orang yang benar-benar jahat.

Dia mengalihkan perhatian ke luar jendela. Gedung demi gedung terlewati. Dan saat melewati toko susu dan yogurt, dia teringat akan Euisoo. Beberapa kali Euisoo memanggil Gichan dengan sebutan _tuan yogurt_ untuk membalas dirinya yang dipanggil _tuan kimbab._

Gichan terkekeh. Ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah Euisoo juga menamai kontaknya dengan _tuan yogurt_? Jika demikian, pasti akan sangat lucu. Soalnya Gichan pun menamai kontak Euisoo dengan _tuan kimbab._

Taksi yang berhenti membuat Gichan sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di tujuan. Dengan ucapan terima kasih, Gichan turun dari taksi dan menatap kedai pasta yang ia tuju. Usus di perutnya seperti menari. Ya, ampun! Hanya melihat gedung kedai saja sudah membuat dirinya senang.

Dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki kedai. Perutnya yang lapar bergejolak riang saat aroma-aroma pasta masuk ke hidungnya, sama riangnya dengan dentingan lonceng yang menggantung pada pintu kedai.

Tak berlama-lama, Gichan langsung menuju satu kursi dan langsung memanggil pelayan. Ia tahu persis yang akan ia pesan. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan, Gichan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengabari ibunya bahwa ia singgah makan sebentar di kedai pasta dekat rumah. Dari tempat ini, untuk menuju rumahnya Gichan hanya perlu berjalan kaki beberapa blok—sekitar sepuluh menit dengan jalan santai.

Gichan menanyai ibunya mau menitip sesuatu atau tidak. Bukannya menjawab, sang ibu malah mengirimkan foto tengah asyik menonton televisi berdua dengan ayahnya sambil memakan es krim. Gichan sampai memutar bola matanya, sebal. Niat ingin pamer, malah berbalik ayah dan ibunya yang pamer.

Gichan melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Sudah setengah sepuluh malam. Biasanya ia sudah asyik bermanja dengan bantal dan guling di waktu seperti ini. Namun untuk malam ini, kebiasaan itu berganti dengan makan carbonara. _Well_ , Gichan hanya menuruti perintah Pak Bos, makan enak dulu baru pulang.

Senyuman lebar terpajang di wajah Gichan. Spageti carbonara yang ia pesan sampai. _Uh!_ Betapa usus di perutnya langsung memberontak minta diisi.

Gichan pun menyantap makanan di hadapannya itu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Makanan itu enak. Dengan puas hati Gichan mengunyah secara perlahan sambil sesekali jemarinya membelai layar ponsel. Ia tengah mengintip _update_ -an media sosial teman-temannya.

Jika sudah Jumat malam begini, memang rata-rata isi media sosial akan menampilkan banyak temannya yang menikmati akhir pekan dengan berkumpul. Sesekali Gichan juga menghabiskan Jumat malam dengan teman-temannya sewaktu kuliah dulu. Namun, memang seiring berjalannya waktu, pada akhirnya sering kali waktu tak cocok.

Bukan tak sekali rencana pertemuan harus berakhir batal walau sudah direncanakan sejak jauh hari. Malah pertemuan yang dijadwalkan secara mendadak yang sering berhasil.

Setelah merasa cukup memandangi sosial medianya, Gichan beralih mencari info tentang kedai pizza. Dan sesuai perkiraan Gichan, tak mudah menemukan kedai pizza yang _cocok._ Jika pun ada yang cocok, ia perlu datang dan survei. Sekadar pengingat, Pak Bos bisa menjadi setan jahat jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan standarnya untuk melayani klien.

“Gichan!”

Perhatian Gichan teralihkan. Sekitar lima meter darinya tengah berdiri dua orang dewasa yang satu di antaranya Gichan kenali dengan pasti.

Itu Pilhyun.

Dan satu orang lagi Gichan tak kenal karena belum pernah bertemu.

“Hei, tak kusangka kita ketemu lagi.” Pilhyun menarik satu kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Gichan. Setelah itu dia melambai pada satu orang temannya. Temannya pun menyusul untuk duduk di samping Pilhyun, di hadapan Gichan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Pilhyun dengan santai.

Gichan pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tak berkata apa-apa karena mulutnya tengah penuh.

Dentingan pintu kedai tak lama kemudian kembali menarik perhatian Gichan. Satu sosok muncul di sana dan berhasil membuat matanya membundar besar. Ajaibnya, di ambang pintu ada Euisoo.

Mata Euisoo yang membundar dengan wajah kaget, Gichan yakini tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Mata Gichan masih terfokus pada Euisoo yang terdiam, bahkan saat Pilhyun kini tengah menanyainya sesuatu Gichan tak fokus.

Gichan kaget dengan permainan takdir.

Pilhyun mengikuti mata Gichan. Ketika tahu itu Euisoo ia lantas melambaikan tangan. Lambaian tangan Pilhyun membuat Euisoo mendekat. Mau tak mau duduk di samping Gichan.

“Tak apa kan kalau kita duduk bersama?” tanya Pilhyun sedikit telat. Tak mungkin Gichan menolak di saat temannya sudah duduk dengan manis sambil membuka buku daftar menu.

Mau tak mau Gichan mengangguk. Memang sebenarnya ia tak keberatan. Walaupun sekarang wajahnya aneh, percayalah, itu karena dia kaget bisa bertemu dengan Euisoo.

“Sebentar, aku ke tempat Hyemi dulu, ya.” Pilhyun lantas pergi menuju arah dapur yang Gichan yakini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh staf.

“Aku juga ke toilet dulu sebentar.” Satu orang yang tak Gichan kenali juga pergi.

Tinggal Euisoo dan Gichan di meja itu. Gichan menoleh pada Euisoo. “Kau tak pergi juga?” tanya Gichan dengan nada bercanda.

Euisoo pun terkekeh. Dia menggeleng lalu membolak-balik buku menu. “Apa yang enak di sini?” tanya Euisoo lalu menutup buku menu dan digeser sedikit ke arah tengah meja. Ia lalu separuh menyerongkan tubuhnya untuk secara penuh menaruh atensi pada Gichan.

Gichan tak langsung menjawab ia menikmati kunyahan makanannya. Setelah itu dia menyedot minuman blueberry yang ia sukai.

Merasa ditatap, Gichan pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Euisoo yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Pria itu sudah meletakkan tangannya yang terlipat ke atas meja dan dijadikan tumpuan tubuh. Kepalanya masih secara utuh tertoleh ke arah Gichan, menanti Gichan memberikan rekomendasi terbaiknya.

“Boleh kutanya sesuatu?” tanya Gichan sambil menatap Euisoo.

Euisoo lalu mengangguk. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara, tapi ia yakin Gichan paham dengan gesturnya barusan.

“Kenapa kau ke sini?”

Euisoo menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kedatangannya di sini. “Karena rencana makan malam dibatalkan, aku bergabung dengan Pilhyun dan Seungho untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Karena Seungho lapar, kami singgah di sini.”

Alis Gichan yang naik langsung membuat Euisoo menambahkan penjelasan. “Yang satu lagi tadi namanya Seungho. Dia juga temanku dan Pilhyun.”

Sambil menyedot minumannya Gichan pun mengangguk.

“Pacar Pilhyun bekerja di sini. Namanya Hyemi.” Euisoo lantas menunjuk pintu dapur dengan dagunya. “Salah satu koki.”

Gichan kembali mengangguk. “Artinya kau sudah sering ke sini?”

Euisoo menggeleng. “Ini baru kedua kali. Dan ketika pertama kali ke sini, aku tak makan.” Euisoo tak menjelaskan detail. Pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kedai ini adalah setahun lalu, tak lama setelah ibunya meninggal. Pilhyun mengajak Euisoo keluar untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan saat itu Euisoo sedang tak selera makan, ia hanya minum teh hangat.

“Kalau begitu, coba saja carbonara seperti punyaku.” Gichan menunjuk piringnya. “Atau kau mau cicip dulu?” Gichan lantas menggeser piringnya agar lebih dekat dengan Euisoo.

Euisoo diam. Dia masih tak terbiasa berbagi makanan dari piring yang sama dengan orang lain yang baru dikenal. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Gichan melakukan itu. Euisoo masih heran. Namun dengan sopan Euisoo menggeleng. “Nanti aku pesan sendiri.”

“Oke, baiklah,” jawab Gichan santai. Dia kembali menarik piringnya dan mengambil sesendok untuk ia lahap.

Dengan gerakan tenang Euisoo melepas jaketnya dan melengeluarkan ponselnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dengan posisi terlungkup.

“Lemburnya sudah selesai?” Euisoo bertanya sambil kembali melipat tangannya di meja. Pemuda bongsor itu kembali menyerongkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Gichan.

Gichan menoleh pada Euisoo lalu mengelap sisa-sisa krim pasta di mulutnya. “ _Mhm_ ,” jawab Gichan sambil mengangguk. Ia menyelesaikan mengunyah lalu lanjut bicara. “Aku singgah makan sebentar. Dan setelah ini aku akan pulang,” sambung Gichan sambil menunjuk makanannya yang sedikit lagi habis.

Euisoo lantas menjulurkan tangan lalu ditekuk sedikit. Ia melihat arlojinya. “Sudah semalam ini, kau pulang naik apa?”

“Jalan kaki,” jawab Gichan santai.

“ _Hm_?” tanya Euisoo seolah ingin memastikan dirinya tak salah dengar. Alisnya sampai terangkat sedikit.

Gichan pun mengangguk. Ia menangkap raut khawatir di wajah si bongsor itu. “Tenang. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Paling sepuluh menit juga sampai.”

“Oh,” ucap Euisoo. “Dekat sekali rupanya.”

“Ya, memang.”

“Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu.”

Kalimat Euisoo barusan langsung membuat Gichan berhenti mengunyah. Ia tatapi Euisoo yang kini juga menatapnya. Setelah beberapa detik Gichan kembali mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. “Naik motor?” tanya Gichan memastikan.

Euisoo pun mengangguk. “Kenapa?”

“Helmnya ada berapa?”

Euisoo lalu tersenyum. Ia mengerti arah bicara Gichan. “Satu,” jawabnya singkat.

Gichan langsung menggeleng dengan tangan membuat tanda silang. “ _No._ Lebih baik aku jalan kaki.”

Euisoo pun tersenyum sambil mengenggukkan kepala. Alasan yang sama, Gichan tak mau diantar jika hanya salah dari mereka yang memakai pengaman kepala. “Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksa.”

Sejenak mereka membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam diam. Namun, Gichan yang dasarnya tak suka dengan suasana sunyi langsung membuka pembicaraan. “Pada akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi malam ini,” ucap Gichan dengan senyuman yang tampak hangat dan ramah.

Euisoo pun mengangguk. Jika dipikir memang ajaib. Lagi dan lagi mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Padahal mereka sudah melewati malam dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tak saling mengabari setelah membatalkan janjian. Tapi, sepertinya takdir sedang senang memainkan pertemuan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Seungho datang. “Hah! Lega!” ucapnya dengan wajah puas dan tangan kiri mengusap perut dan tangan kanan menarik buku menu.

“Kenalkan, ini Seungho.” Tanpa aba-aba Euisoo menyebutkan nama Seungho, membuat si empunya nama tiba-tiba kaget dan berhenti membolak-balik buku menu.

“Halo,” sapa Seungho ramah sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. “Aku Seungho. Kebetulan berteman dengan si besar ini,” ucap Seungho sambil menunjuk Euisoo.

Gichan tertawa kecil lalu menyambut tangan Seungho. “Aku Gichan,” balas Gichan dengan senyuman. “Kebetulan pernah memakai jasa kembang api si besar ini.”

Tawa Seungho meledak. Dia mengacungkan jempol pada Gichan yang membalas candaannya. Mereka berdua asik tertawa dan seolah menganggap Euisoo tak ada di situ. Untungnya Euisoo sebagai objek yang dibicarakan hanya terkekeh.

“Kalian semua kupesankan carbonara, ya. Aku mendadak tertarik karena melihat punya Gichan.” Tiba-tiba Pilhyun datang dan langsung bicara.

Untungnya Euisoo dan Seungho mengangguk. “Minumnya?” tanya Seungho.

“Aku pesankan air mineral. Nanti kalian pesan sendiri saja kalau ingin yang lain.”

Lagi-lagi Euisoo dan Seungho mengangguk.

“Kau sering ke sini?” Kali ini Pilhyun mengajak Gichan bicara.

Gichan pun menggeleng. “Tak terlalu sering, tapi sesekali memang aku singgah kalau sedang ingin. Lumayan, tempat ini cukup dekat dari rumahku.”

Mata Pilhyun membulat. “Wah, kebetulan sekali. Salah satu koki di sini adalah pacarku.”

Gichan mengangguk. “Euisoo sudah memberi tahuku tadi.”

Pembicaraan mereka bertiga larut. Kebanyakan membicarakan soal pertandingan sepak bola yang tadi mereka tonton. Entah mengomentari tendangan yang tak seharusnya atau malah mengomentari selebrasi berlebihan ketika berhasil mencetak gol. Dan ketika Gichan selesai makan, tanpa membuang waktu ia pamit. Toh ini juga sudah kelewat malam.

Gichan mengembuskan napas lega karena Euisoo benar-benar tak memaksa untuk mengantar. Malam itu mereka berpisah dengan janji akan melanjutkan obrolan melalui ponsel.

Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya seperti layaknya teman yang tak sengaja bertemu lalu berpisah setelah selesai makan.

=0_0=

Euisoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Seharusnya Gichan sudah sampai. Tapi si tuan yogurt itu masih tak kunjung muncul juga. Sekali lagi Euisoo melirik ponselnya. Tak ada pesan susulan dari Gichan. Itu artinya dia tak membatalkan makan malam hari ini.

Euisoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengantisipasi kedatangan Gichan.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian carbonara. Awalnya mereka mengatur ulang jadwal untuk makan bersama di malam minggu. Namun giliran Euisoo yang harus membatalkan janji mereka. Salah satu mesin kembang apinya korslet dan harus segera diperbaiki.

Beruntung Gichan paham betul soal urgensi membenarkan mesin kembang api. Dengan stiker kuning yang memajang senyuman lebar Gichan berkata tak masalah. Ia juga menambahkan kalau ia akan menghabiskan malam minggu untuk menonton film bersama orang tuanya di rumah sambil menikmati es krim dan keripik kentang.

_Hmm_ ... membayangkannya saja Euisoo sudah iri. Ia hampir tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkumpul lengkap dengan orang tuanya. Yang jelas itu sudah sangat amat lama sekali. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibunya bekerja keras dengan berjualan kimbab yang dititipkan dari toko ke toko. Masih jelas di ingatannya betapa sebelum membuka toko kimbab sendiri, ibunya sering ditolak karena tempat pengolahan kimbab yang dianggap tidak memenuhi standar higienis.

Bisa dibilang hampir tak ada memori tentang dirinya dan orang tuanya yang sama-sama duduk tenang menikmati waktu tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana menyambung hidup untuk esok hari. Euisoo tak menyesali kehidupannya. Hanya saja, jika bisa memilih, tentu ia ingin hidup tenang dan nyaman seperti Gichan. Dan hidup tenang yang membuat dia iri adalah poin di mana dia ingin duduk santai bersama orang tuanya, bukan yang lain.

“Hei ....”

Sapaan Gichan yang diiringi tepukan di pundak menarik Euisoo dari lamunan dengan pikiran akan masa lalunya sendiri. Mata Euisoo membesar dengan riak kaget.

“Hei,” balas Euisoo kemudian.

“Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Aku menegurmu sedari menyeberang tadi.”

“Maaf,” kata Euisoo pelan. “Aku tak memikirkan apa pun.” Pada akhirnya Euisoo berbohong. Tak mungkin ia menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan. Toh tujuan utama bertemu Gichan adalah makan malam, bukan curhat.

Gichan menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk percaya. Jika Euisoo tak mau bicara, Gichan pun tak memaksa. “Ayo masuk.” Gichan berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Euisoo yang tadi menunggui Gichan di depan kedai malah kini beralih menjadi dia yang membuntuti Gichan. Suasana kedai cukup ramai. Hanya tersisa dua atau tiga meja yang kosong. Karena mereka datang berdua, satu meja yang seharusnya bisa untuk empat orang dipecah menjadi dua bagian dan digeser sedikit.

Gichan langsung menyebutkan pesanan untuknya dan Euisoo. Kedai ini memang hanya menyediakan satu jenis makanan yang dipertahankan turun temurun.

“Minummu air mineral kan? Dua botol?” tanya Gichan pada Euisoo. Dan anggukan Euisoo membuat Gichan kembali bicara pada pelayan.

Setelah selesai memesan, Gichan beralih memperhatikan Euisoo. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah pula ia menelungkupkan layar ponselnya ke arah permukaan meja. Setelah itu dia melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkan jaket itu di sandaran kursi. Menyisakan dirinya hanya berbalut kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang sangat santai.

Gichan pun mengikuti yang Euisoo lakukan. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan ia telungkupkan. Jas kerja yang ia pakai lantas dilepas dan disampirkan di sandaran kursi. Beda dengan Euisoo yang berpakaian begitu kasual, setelah melepas jasnya Gichan masih berbalut kemeja rapi. Ia lanjut membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menggulung lengannya sampai batas siku.

Mata Euisoo mengedar untuk memandangi sekeliling kedai. Refleks, Gichan pun ikut mengedar pandang.

Di satu waktu mata mereka bertemu. Gichan langsung memajang senyuman dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Euisoo.

“Sepertinya kedai ini sudah sangat lama.” Euisoo menunjuk dinding yang berwarna kusam, lalu meja marmer yang saat ini hanya tersedia di toko barang-barang antik, dan kursi rotan yang mereka duduki.

Gichan mengangguk. “Pertama kali aku ke sini ketika umurku delapan atau sembilan,” ucap Gichan sambil menelengkan kepalanya untuk mengingat-ingat dengan persis. “Di kedai ini, orang tuaku pertama kali bertemu. Kencan buta awalnya.”

Euisoo menganggukkan kepala. Seluruh atensinya terfokus pada Gichan yang bercerita.

“Kata orang tuaku, rasa ramen di kedai ini masih persis sama dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Mereka juga secara kontinu hanya menyediakan satu jenis hidangan.”

Euisoo kembali menganggukkan kepala. “Ada bagusnya. Penyajian pesanan lebih cepat. Dan membuat yang datang ke kedai ini tak perlu pusing memilih.”

Gichan setuju dengan yang Euisoo sebutkan. “Pilihan minuman juga itu-itu saja. Hanya es teh, air mineral, dan es kopi hitam. Benar-benar sederhana dan stabil.”

“Sederhana dan stabil,” ucap Euisoo mengulang kalimat Gichan. “Aku suka yang seperti itu.”

Gichan terkekeh. Dia yakin ada banyak makna dari kalimat Euisoo barusan. Tapi sungguh, yang Gichan ucapkan hanyalah murni soal kedai ini. Tak ada makna lain yang tersirat baik sengaja ataupun tidak.

“Dan aku yakin kau akan makin suka dengan kedai ini setelah mencoba rasa makanannya.”

Seperti sulap, pesanan mereka datang tepat di saat Gichan selesai bicara. Tak lupa Gichan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang menyajikan pesanan. Euisoo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Gichan menatapi Euisoo yang kini menatap mangkok ramen di hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Euisoo mengangkat sumpitnya. Perhatiannya teralih pada Gichan. Dan benar, pemuda ceria itu sedang menatapnya.

“Coba kuahnya dulu,” ucap Gichan sambil menyodorkan sendok pada Euisoo.

Euisoo menyambut sendok yang Gichan berikan. Sesuai saran Gichan pula ia mencicipi kuah yang berwarna cokelat pucat itu.

“ _Hm_ ...” gumam Euisoo sambil mengecap rasa yang ada di lidahnya.

Ia mengalihkan matanya kembali pada Gichan yang kini fokus menatapnya dengan wajah semringah yang mengantisipasi. “Bagaimana?” tanya Gichan antusias.

“Enak,” jawabnya singkat. Ia mengambil kuahnya sesendok lagi lalu mengangguk. “Rasanya sederhana namun enak. Pas. Tidak terlalu pekat dan tak juga hambar.” Sekali lagi Euisoo mengambil kuah dengan sendok.

“Benar kan? Sederhana tapi ... _eum_ ... pas saja begitu.”

Euisoo mengangguk. Rasa yang begitu cocok dengan suasana sederhana yang disajikan oleh kedai ini. Secara keseluruhan, kalimat yang cocok untuk mewakili kedai ini adalah _sederhana namun pas_.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Euisoo sambil tersenyum.

Gichan yang sedang menyuapkan ramen ke mulut sampai mendongak ke arah Euisoo dengan beberapa lembar ramen menjuntai di bibirnya. Buru-buru ia menyuapkan ramen dengan sempurna ke dalam mulut. Alisnya yang naik ia rasa cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia bingung dengan ucapan Euisoo barusan.

Dan memang, Euisoo paham. Ia lalu mengaduk ramennya dan lanjut bicara. “Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan aku dengan tempat ini.”

Sambil mengunyah Gichan tersenyum. “Kau suka, ya?”

Tanpa ragu Euisoo mengangguk. Dia memang suka yang sederhana seperti ini. Walaupun tempatnya tua dan sedikit gerah, ia bisa merasa nyaman karena ini tak jauh beda dengan kepadatan rumah kontrakannya di masa ia kecil dulu.

Euisoo menyodorkan kotak tisu begitu melihat keringat membanjiri kening Gichan.

“ _Hah_ , memang satu hal yang tak nyaman dari tempat ini adalah tempatnya yang sedikit gerah.” Gichan lantas menunjuk beberapa kipas angin yang sudah begitu kusam dan berdebu. “Sebenarnya kalau kita datang di awal bulan, kipas-kipas itu cukup bersih. Mungkin dibersihkan sebulan sekali,” katanya lagi sambil mengelap keringat. “Lain kali kalu kita ke sini, jangan setelah aku pulang kerja. Lebih baik hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Jadi aku bisa berpakaian santai sepertimu.”

Tak lama kemudian Gichan berhenti mengelap keringat. Lagi dan lagi ia berbicara seolah akan ada waktu lain untuk mereka makan bersama.

Euisoo pun menyadari itu. Ia juga menyadari sepertinya Gichan tengah merutuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Pasti gerah dengan kemeja kerja sepertimu.”

Gichan mengangguk dengan bibir memble.

“Berarti lain kali, jika kita makan malam setelah kau pulang kerja, kita cari tempat yang ber-AC. Pasti tak nyaman untukmu makan dengan kondisi gerah begini.”

Gichan mengunyah pelan makanannya. Karena Euisoo pun seperti menggambarkan akan ada makan malam lainnya, Gichan pun mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar punya jadwal rutin di akhir pekan.

**=TBC=**

Hingga beberapa episode ke depan, isi cerita akan menyajikan mereka yang berpindah-pindah tempat makan sesuai dengan agenda mingguan mereka, sambil perlahan mengenal satu sama lain.

Tak bosan aku berharap, semoga kalian betah dengan cerita ini ya ;)


	8. Selangkah

...

..

.  
  
  


Embusan napas lega keluar begitu saja dari mulut Gichan yang separuh merebahkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi. Rasa malas dan kantuk menyerang secepat kilat ketika dia sudah menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Matanya sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha kuat untuk tak tertidur.

Bora yang melihat itu hanya iseng mengusak kepala si bungsu sambil terkekeh. Tangan Gichan mengibas dengan heboh untuk menghalau jemari Bora yang tengah iseng. Ia mendengkus kesal tak mau disentuh walau dirinya tertawa kecil, _bercanda ala mereka_.

Setelah Bora berlalu, masih dengan posisi tubuh menempel sempurna dengan sandaran kursi, Gichan merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Dia memang sedikit malas bergerak karena kekenyangan.

Seluruh tim penggosip baru saja selesai makan siang—ditraktir oleh Semestanya Pak Bos.

Makanan di sana enak semua. Hal itulah yang membuat Gichan kalap. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan perutnya akan meledak jika dia bergerak sedikit lagi. Beruntung setelah makan siang tadi Pak Bos langsung bergerak dinas ke luar kota—ada pertemuan dengan calon kolega. Jadi Gichan bisa cukup santai siang ini.

"Hei, jangan malas-malasan!"

Gichan mencebikkan bibir begitu mendengar suara Yejin. Dengan malas dia lanjut meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, meminta Yejin jangan banyak bicara. Saat ini Gichan malas mendengar komentar perihal tak boleh tidur setelah makan. Ia ingin siang harinya tenang, mumpung Pak Bos tak ada.

Yejin pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu kembali fokus menata ulang riasan wajahnya. Wanita itu memang agak cerewet kalau Gichan berdiam diri setelah makan siang. Katanya mengundang rasa kantuk dan tak akan efektif untuk waktu kerja. Pun, itu tak sehat.

Ya, memang Gichan akui, dia menginginkan tidur siang saat ini. Namun alih-alih lanjut bersandar pada kursi demi memanjakan perutnya yang hampir meledak, pria itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan benar. Masih dengan ponsel di tangan, ia kembali mengingat tujuan utamanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang ke kantor tadi, ia melihat ada kedai dimsum yang baru buka. Tempatnya tak begitu besar. Namun sekilas lihat dari luar, Gichan sudah membayangkan tempat itu pasti akan nyaman untuk disambangi.

Entah mengapa, saat melihat kedai dimsum yang baru buka itu, satu nama langsung terlintas di otak Gichan. Tak lain dan tak bukan, Euisoo. Dengan jemari lincah dan wajah yang tersenyum ia mengetikkan pesan untuk dikirimkan pada pria bongsor yang hadir di memorinya tadi.

Pesan yang Gichan kirim tak memiliki banyak basa-basi. Langsung pada intinya, Gichan bertanya apa Euisoo punya waktu luang Jumat malam ini. Entahlah Euisoo bagaimana, yang jelas Gichan mengingat janji mereka untuk makan bersama di akhir pekan. Menambah teman bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan, kan?

Sebenarnya Gichan tak masalah menjelajah tempat-tempat kuliner sendirian. Ia sudah melakukan itu sejak lama, sejak lulus kuliah lebih tepatnya. Agenda rutin makan bersama dengan teman-teman kuliahnya akhirnya lenyap begitu saja, seiring dengan kehadiran personil yang perlahan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Belum lagi tipikal jika yang satu tak hadir maka yang lain ikut tak hadir.

Tak bisa ditampik memang. Geliat hidup untuk dunia kerja memang lebih utama. Memang kebanyakan yang tak bisa hadir adalah mereka-mereka yang sudah sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya. Berbekal alasan itu, teman-teman kampusnya pun saling mengerti. Itu pulalah yang membuat Gichan terbiasa makan dan menjelajah tempat kuliner sendirian.

Sambil menunggu pesan balasan dari Euisoo, Gichan mencoba untuk kembali bekerja. Dia menyentuh tombol _power_ pada komputernya. Belum sempat layar komputernya menyala dengan sempurna tak lama kemudian ponsel Gichan bergetar diiringi nada dering nyaring yang lupa ia matikan.

Tulisan _Mr. Kimbab_ terpajang di layar ponselnya. Tanpa Gichan sadari, bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyuman ketika membaca nama itu. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Aku sedikit sibuk Jumat ini. Kalau Sabtu sore bagaimana?"

Tanpa ada sapaan dan kalimat pembuka, Euisoo langsung bertanya _to the point._ Pria bongsor itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Gichan mengucapkan kata "halo". Mulut Gichan yang tadi sempat terbuka untuk menyapa kini mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Hei, kau tak menyapaku dulu?" Gichan lanjut terkekeh sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang menjawab telepon bukan aku?"

"Oh."

Terdengar suara Euisoo yang entah kenapa terkesan lucu bagi Gichan.

"Halo," sapa Euisoo (walau sedikit terlambat) menuruti kata-kata Gichan.

Gelak tawa renyah pun lolos dari mulut Gichan. "Hei ... aku hanya bercanda, Tuan Kimbab." Gichan merasa pria yang tengah meneleponnya begitu lucu.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar kekehan Euisoo di seberang sana. "Ah ... maaf, ya. Sepertinya aku sudah kelewat santai jika bicara padamu. Aku akan lebih hati-hati nanti." Kekehan Euisoo masih terdengar.

"Hei, hei. Bukan begitu maksudku. Tidak perlu kaku, _kok_!" Gichan kembali terkekeh lagi. Sedikit kelewat bahagia dibandingkan yang seharusnya.

Yejin sampai berdiri dari kursinya lalu memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Gichan. Tanpa bersuara Gichan pun tahu kalau wanita cantik itu tengah bertanya-tanya Gichan bicara dengan siapa. Gichan pun meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir sambil menatap Yejin. Wanita itu kembali menggelengkan kepala dan lanjut membolak-balik tumpukan dokumen.

"Oh, maaf." Suara Euisoo kembali mengisi indera pendengaran Gichan.

Gichan berdecak. "Sekali lagi kau meminta maaf, kau harus mentraktirku makan minggu ini," ancam Gichan dengan nada serius dalam makna yang bercanda.

"Oh, boleh. Aku baru saja mendapat bayara—"

"Hei! Aku bercanda!" Dengan cepat ia memotong kata-kata Euisoo. Pria bongsor itu benar-benar lucu bagi Gichan. Lagi-lagi Gichan tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau ini kenapa serius sekali, sih?"

"Ma—"

"Awas kalau kau minta maaf," potong Gichan dengan cepat untuk kedua kalinya.

Terdengar kekehan Euisoo sebentar. "Oke, _sorry_."

Gichan memutar bola matanya sambil terkekeh. "Itu sama saja, Tuan Kimbab."

Sejenak mereka tenang. Gichan sampai melirik ulang ponselnya, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon masih menyala. "Halo," sapa Gichan memastikan.

"Halo," balas Euisoo dengan cepat.

Entah apa yang lucu dari kata bertukar kata 'Halo'. Yenga jelas setelah itu keduanya tertawa bersama untuk beberapa waktu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Euisoo.

" _Hm_? Apanya?" Alis Gichan sampai mengerut. Dia seperti kehilangan arah pembicaraan saking sedari tadi sibuk tertawa.

Kali ini giliran Euisoo yang terkekeh dan Gichan yang menunggu lanjutan suara Euisoo. Setelah beberapa detik puas terkekeh, Euisoo kembali bersuara dan mengulang pertanyaan awal. "Sabtu sore ... Okekah?"

"Ooh," sahut Gichan panjang. "Boleh, boleh. Jadwalku kosong di Sabtu ini. Aku bebas," sambung Gichan dengan suara riang. Kantuknya sudah hilang tak bersisa.

Terdengar deru napas Euisoo dan sedikit sahut menyahut orang bicara di sekitarnya. Gichan menebak pria bongsor itu tengah bekerja. Dengan sabar Gichan menunggu.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa hari Sabtu."

" _Mhm_ ," jawab Gichan singkat.

Mulut Gichan yang terbuka hendak mengucap " _bye"_ kembali tertutup. Ia menatap layar ponselnya—seolah bisa mendapat penjelasan kenapa Euisoo langsung menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Setelah itu dia kembali terkekeh. Memang mereka belum pernah bicara melalui telepon setelah urusan kembang api di waktu lampau. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan sesekali melalui aplikasi _chat._ Dan perbincangan mereka juga tak jauh-jauh dari urusan makanan.

Yang jelas, Euisoo yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Euisoo yang dulu bicara melalui telepon untuk urusan kembang api. Gichan terkekeh lagi. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, ia mengingat kalimat yang tadi Euisoo sebutkan. _Sudah kelewat santai._ Gichan merasa lega. Itu artinya Euisoo nyaman berteman dengan Gichan, kan?

Gichan langsung menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Di kepalanya terus menandai bahwa akhir pekan ini ia kembali mengisi agenda dengan makan bersama Euisoo. Memang sudah beberapa akhir pekan mereka habiskan bersama. Jika sesekali batal tak perlu ada rasa kecewa juga. Dengan mudah Gichan dan Euisoo mengganti agenda jika jadwal mereka cocok.

Diam-diam Gichan bersyukur dengan adanya agenda bersama Euisoo. Setidaknya ia tak perlu kesulitan mencari teman makan malam jika sudah akhir pekan atau ada kedai yang baru buka—tim penggosip sudah tak bisa diharapkan soalnya. Oh, dan tolong jangan tanyakan ayah dan ibunya. Jika sudah akhir pekan, ayah dan ibunya tak jauh beda dengan anak remaja yang sibuk berkencan. Tak jarang Gichan ditinggal dan berakhir memilih pergi makan sendiri ke mana pun.

"Gichan-ie."

Suara Bora mengalihkan perhatian Gichan yang tengah meletakkan tasnya di laci meja kerja. Ia merapikan sebentar letak tasnya. Setelah rampung, Gichan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Bora, seolah meminta Bora untuk lanjut bicara.

"Kau ingat dengan calon investor yang suka pizza?"

Gichan mengangguk cepat. Jelas dia ingat. Soalnya Pak Bos meminta dicarikan resto pizza yang memiliki ruang privat. Oh, percayalah. Gichan sudah seperti orang gila menelusuri tiap blog makanan dan juga menelepon resto pizza untuk mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan ruang privat. Hasilnya? Nihil!

"Kata asistennya, dia punya jadwal kosong 3 minggu lagi."

Seperti disiram dengan air dingin Gichan merasa ngilu mendengar kata-kata Bora barusan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" tanya Bora dengan penuh makna.

Tubuh Gichan langsung tumbang ke depan. Dengan berlebihan ia menempelkan pipi di atas meja sambil memasang mata memelas pada Bora.

Bora hanya menggoyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggeleng. "Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Bora yang tahu maksud tatapan memelas Gichan. "Cari sendiri, ya, adik manis."

Dengan sengaja Bora bicara menggunakan nada sok imut lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wanita cantik berbibir merah itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan Gichan yang mengerang frustrasi sambil separuh menjambak rambut. Bagi Bora, yang penting dia sudah menyampaikan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya—kalau urusan sengsara, biar Gichan saja.

Gichan berdiri lalu menghentakkan kaki. Ia melangkah mendekati Bora. Dengan wajah merengut ia menjawil ujung pundak wanita yang tengah fokus mengetik.

"Dasar jelek!" katanya dengan nada meledek lalu mengambil langkah seribu begitu melihat Bora berhenti mengetik di papan kibor komputernya. Demi segala yang ada di bumi ini, Gichan harus menyelamatkan diri. Ia tahu sang _noona_ akan menjadikannya sasaran amukan kalau dirinya terus di situ.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Hari Sabtu, tepat pukul lima sore hari, Gichan menangkap sosok Euisoo yang datang dengan mengendarai sepeda motor gagahnya. Gichan yang semula menyandarkan diri pada tiang listrik di depan kedai dimsum kini berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melambai seolah menyapa Euisoo sekaligus menarik perhatian pria bongsor itu.

Euisoo balas mengangkat tangan. Gichan sempat kaget, khawatir Euisoo tiba-tiba limbung di atas motornya yang dikendarai dengan satu tangan. Beruntung tak terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda itu melewati Gichan lalu menuju deretan parkir motor di bagian kanan bangunan kedai.

Langkah kaki Gichan terasa ringan ketika mendekati Euisoo. Suasana hatinya tengah baik karena Pak Boss mengabari akan ada uang jajan bonus, perjalanan bisnis kemarin sukses besar katanya.

Dia perhatikan Euisoo yang mengatur sepeda motornya menjadi standar dua. Pria itu lantas melepas kunci motor lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaket bombernya yang berwarna hitam.

Celana jins yang Euisoo pakai—berwarna hitam dan robek di dengkul, tak luput dari penglihatan Gichan. Seingat Gichan, ia tak pernah melihat pria itu dengan celana robek. Walau perawakannya seperti preman, pria itu selalu memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan jauh dari kesan urakan.

Mata Gichan beralih memperhatikan Euisoo yang tengah menyugar rambut kelamnya ketika sudah melepas helm. Rambutnya tampak sedikit basah. Dan pria bongsor itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sambil terus menyugar rambutnya, seolah ingin memberi sela pada angin untuk menyelinap di tiap helainya.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya singkat lalu mengaitkan helm di bagian spion motornya.

Gichan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Belum ada lima menit," jawabnya setelah melirik jam tangan.

Embusan napas lega lolos dari mulut Euisoo. "Syukurlah. Aku kira aku akan membuatmu menunggu lama," balas Euisoo dengan sedikit senyum yang menampakkan gigi. "Walaupun begitu, aku tetap minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu," sambungnya lagi.

Gichan memutar mata malas. "Tidak usah terlalu kaku begitu," tegasnya. "Yang penting kau sampai dengan selamat."

Euisoo hanya terkekeh. Pria bongsor itu lalu mengedikkan kepala seolah mengajak Gichan untuk melangkah memasuki kedai. Ajakan itu disambut dengan anggukan kepala dan gerak tungkai kaki yang mulai melangkah.

Begitu berhasil memasuki kedai yang memiliki pintu kaca besar—dengan Gichan berdiri di depan Euisoo, kepala mereka mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Tepat seperti perkiraan Gichan, kedai itu tak terlalu besar namun tampak nyaman.

Mata Gichan menangkap satu posisi kosong yang menempel ke dinding dan bersekat. Sedikit menelengkan kepala agar bisa bicara dengan Euisoo yang berdiri di belakangnya, Gichan lanjut bertanya, "di situ saja?" sambil menunjuk meja kosong yang ia incar.

"Bagaimana kalau di situ?" Euisoo menunjuk satu titik kosong berhias tanaman yang seolah menjadi pembatas antar kelompok meja.

Gichan mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah duduk di mana saja. Tapi memang dia lebih suka duduk di pojok agar tak terlalu terganggu dengan lalu lalang orang.

Gichan memimpin langkah menuju titik yang Euisoo pilih dan Euisoo mengekor dengan tenang. Diam-diam Gichan juga melirik meja pengunjung lain, demi mencari referensi menu apa yang akan dia pesan. Sialnya semua tampak enak.

Setelah duduk, Gichan melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan datang dengan senyuman ramah. Awalnya Gichan pikir dia akan mendapat buku menu. Namun, bukannya mendapat buku menu, pelayan itu menyodorkan satu gawai tablet dan lanjut menjelaskan cara memesan makanan di kedai dimsum itu.

Gichan mendengarkan dengan saksama dan sesekali menyahut penjelasan sang pelayan. Euisoo yang tadinya sibuk mengedarkan pandang pada mural yang bersisian dengan tempat duduk mereka akhirnya juga ikut memperhatikan.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, pelayan itu pergi untuk melayani tamu lainnya.

Gawai tablet Gichan letakkan di tengah meja agar bisa dilihat bersama. Dengan antusias Gichan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menggeser kanan dan kiri. Dia menggumam selama menjelajah foto menu demi menu.

Tak lama kemudian ia menengadahkan kepala sambil mendesah kasar. Matanya terpejam dan ia sedikit mengingit bibir bawahnya.

Ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajah Euisoo. Ia terdiam beberapa detik lalu bertanya, "kenapa?"

Gichan mengembalikan kepalanya untuk terposisi secara normal—menghadap Euisoo yang kini menatapnya masih dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Setelah itu Gichan menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Aku bingung," kata Gichan lemah.

Alis Euisoo makin bertaut.

"Ini ... menunya ..." ucap Gichan sambil menyodorkan gawai tablet ke arah Euisoo secara penuh, "... terlihat enak semua. Kau saja yang pilih." Tanpa sadar bibir Gichan manyun dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

Euisoo tersenyum lebar hingga deret giginya tampak. "Kukira ada apa," ucap Euisoo dengan suara yang tampak jelas kehabisan kata-kata. Bagi Euisoo, Gichan seperti kotak ajaib yang tak bisa diduga-duga.

Gichan yang kini memandang Euisoo lantas mengedikkan kepala ke arah salah satu meja. Matanya juga ikut mengerling beberapa kali ke arah meja yang jadi fokusnya. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Euisoo untuk paham kalau Gichan tengah memberi sinyal agar Euisoo ikut melihat meja itu.

Setelahnya Euisoo mengangguk. "Mau yang itu?" tanya Euisoo kembali menatap Gichan.

Bukan kenapa-napa, Euisoo hanya memastikan agar dirinya tak salah paham. Yang Gichan lirik tadi adalah satu set menu yang memiliki porsi cukup besar. Sangat jelas kalau menu itu memang bukan untuk satu orang. Soalnya yang Euisoo tahu, tak semua orang mau berbagi makanan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Gichan bukan bagian dari orang-orang itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gichan dengan tangan terlipat dan bertumpu pada meja.

Euisoo ikut menumpu tangannya di atas meja. "Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi, apa kau tidak canggung berbagi makanan denganku?"

Sesungguhnya pertanyaan itu tak perlu Euisoo ajukan. Dia sudah mengalami beberapa kali ditawari makan dari wadah yang sama oleh si pemuda ceria di hadapannya itu. Tapi, tak ada salahnya memastikan. Demi kenyamanan bersama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gichan heran. "Apa kau jijik?"

Euisoo tak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih jijik, ia lebih merasa tidak biasa.

Melihat Gichan yang menatapnya seolah menunggu jawaban, Euisoo pun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bukan jijik."

Senyuman semringah menghiasi wajah Gichan begitu mendengar perkataan Euisoo. "Ya sudah. Berarti tidak masalah, _kan_?"

Euisoo mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Selama Gichan tidak masalah dengan itu, Euisoo pun tenang.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Gichan kembali fokus ke tablet untuk memesan makanan. Dia menyentuh layar yang menampilkan beberapa tombol maya. "Air mineral tidak dingin, _kan_?" tanya Gichan lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Euisoo.

Euisoo mengangguk.

"Dua botol?" tanya Gichan lagi.

Euisoo tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Gichan seperti sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Euisoo untuk urusan minuman.

Gichan terkekeh sebentar, seolah menyatakan kalau dia bangga sudah berhasil menebak minuman yang akan Euisoo pesan. Dia kembali fokus pada tablet dan menekan tombol 'proses pesanan'. Dia memilih _milkshake_ stroberi untuk dirinya sendiri. Makanan olahan dimsum kadang menyisakan rasa amis di lidah. Bagi Gichan, _milkshake_ adalah paduan yang pas untuk menyegarkan mulut.

"Oke. Sekitar lima belas menit katanya." Gichan menunjukkan layar tablet pada Euisoo.

Setelah Euisoo melihat itu, Gichan pun meletakkan tablet di tempat dudukan yang sudah disediakan—di ujung meja yang bisa Gichan lihat ulang apa saja pesananannya, sekaligus bisa dipakai pelayan untuk mengontrol pesanan apa saja yang belum keluar.

Gichan perhatikan Euisoo yang tengah membuka ritsleting jaketnya. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh bagian saku. Seperti biasa pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dibuat terlungkup di atas meja setelah diubah menjadi mode sunyi. Jaketnya ia lepaskan dan ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi.

"Habis dari mana tadi?"

Gichan bertanya begitu saja tanpa ada niat lain. Dia hanya ingin bercakap-cakap ringan, daripada ditelan keheningan, pikirnya.

Euisoo yang baru selesai menyampirkan jaket kini menatap Gichan. Dengan gerakan tenang ia menggeser ponselnya ke bagian ujung meja yang menempel ke dinding. Agar tidak tersenggol lalu jatuh sepertinya. Setelah itu dia melipat tangan untuk bersiku di atas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah Gichan yang kini juga meletakkan ponsel di atas sisi meja yang menempel ke dinding.

"Tadi aku ada tanding futsal."

Mata Gichan membeliak dengan alis naik dan bibir saling menekan membuat garis lurus. "Dengan dua temanmu?" tanya Gichan lagi.

Euisoo mengangguk. "Dengan Pilhyun dan Seungho."

Gichan pun mengangguk. "Pantas saja," ucap Gichan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Euisoo.

" _Hm_?" tanya Euisoo dengan alis terangkat. Mata teduhnya menatap Gichan dengan lurus seolah meminta Gichan menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya barusan.

Gichan terkekeh kecil. "Maksudku, pantas saja rambutmu basah," ucap Gichan sambil menunjuk kepala Euisoo. "Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Gichan ikut menopang tubuh di atas meja. Ia lanjut menatap Euisoo.

Euisoo pun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Gichan dan menyangkal rasa lelah. "Aku malah merasa segar," ucapnya lalu menyugar rambutnya yang masih terasa lembap. "Aku tidak bau, _kan_?"

Dengan cepat Gichan menggeleng. "Tidak, _kok_."

Euisoo tersenyum. "Kukira kau bertanya karena mengendus aroma yang tak enak dari tubuhku."

Gichan tertawa. Tangannya mengayun membentuk gerakan untuk menyangkal dugaan Euisoo. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran. Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Sedetik kemudian percakapan mereka terputus di waktu yang tepat. Dua pelayan datang mendekati meja mereka. Salah satunya meletakkan wadah kukusan yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu dengan diameter sekitar 30 senti ke tengah meja. Pelayan satunya menyusul kemudian untuk meletakkan minuman.

"Di sini saja," ucap Gichan sambil menyentuh satu sisi permukaan meja saat pelayan kebingungan harus meletak _milkshake_ di bagian mana. "Air mineral punya dia," Gichan menunjuk Euisoo, "dua-duanya," sambungnya lagi.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Euisoo menggeser dua botol air mineral itu untuk terposisi di dekat ponselnya. Setelah itu tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan sumpit pada Gichan.

Gichan mengambil sumpit yang Euisoo julurkan padanya. Setelah itu dia mengambil satu pisin untuk diserahkan pada Euisoo.

"Aku buka, ya!" Dengan antusias Gichan menyentuh tutup wadah bambu itu.

Baru saja Euisoo hendak mengingatkan agar hati-hati karena mungkin panas, Gichan sudah mendesis dan mengibaskan tangannya sambil sesekali ditiup.

"Baru mau kuingatkan padahal," canda Euisoo pada Gichan.

"Telat!" desisnya sambil terkekeh. Ia menempelkan ujung jarinya ke gelas _milkshake_ untuk meredakan ujung jarinya yang terasa berdenyut karena kepanasan.

Euisoo pun mengambil alih. Ia menyentuh beberapa kali pegangan tutup wadah. Setelah dirasa aman, dia mengangkat tutup tanpa memakai alas tisu. Gichan sampai takjub sebentar namun dengan cepat teralihkan. Asap uap mengepul yang keluar dari wadah bambu membuat Gichan tersenyum girang. "Waah," ujarnya senang dengan mata berbinar.

Euisoo meletakan tutup wadah ke gantungan di ujung meja sambil tersenyum hingga deret giginya terlihat. Setelah itu ia perhatikan Gichan yang kini mengapit sumpit di antara bibirnya. Mata pemuda ceria itu menjelajah wadah bambu dari sisi ke sisi. Dia seperti menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus dimakan duluan.

Tangan Euisoo terjulur untuk mencapit salah satu dimsum yang berbentuk bulat. Ia letakkan dimsum itu di atas pisin Gichan. Gichan sampai mengangkat wajah dan menatap Euisoo dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kurasa kau tak akan kenyang hanya dengan menatapnya," ucap Euisoo berseloroh.

Gichan terkekeh. "Terima kasih," balas Gichan dengan nada berayun untuk membalas candaan Euisoo.

Euisoo tak langsung ikut makan. Ia perhatikan dulu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Desahan nikmat lolos dari mulut Gichan. Euisoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Enak?" tanyanya pada Gichan.

Gichan mengangguk cepat sambil terus mendesah nikmat.

Melihat Euisoo yang tak langsung makan dan hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya, Gichan langsung menyeletuk, "Hei, kau tak akan kenyang hanya dengan menatapku."

Euisoo tersenyum lebar sedikit tekekeh. Ia dibalas skakmat oleh Gichan.

Alih-alih merasa kesal, Euisoo malah merasa nyaman dan hangat. Ia pandangi pemuda yang terus mengunyah dengan wajah semringah itu.

Gichan memang ajaib. Dia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya lebih sering terhibur saat bersama pemuda ceria itu.  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Haiii. Akhirnya cerita ini ada kehidupan. 

Seperti yang aku pernah sebutkan, cerita ini gak ada masalah berat yang gimana-gimana. Cuma cerita ringan yang isinya menceritakan dua tokoh utama berbagi waktu untuk makan bersama. Jadi kalau berharap ada cerita yang penuh bumbu antagonis dan sikut menyikut, maaf di sini belum tersedia. Hehehe.

Semoga masih betah di sini dan sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya ;)


End file.
